


There’s No Such Thing As Monsters…(Just Ask the Warlock, Vampire, and Werewolf) (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Slightly Evil Magnus Verse (Verse 2) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Case Fic, Detective Alec Lightwood, Drama, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Magnus es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, temido y respetado (mayormente temido) por la mayoría de todos los seres en el mundo sobrenatural, él está más que bien con eso.Una vida muy larga, no del todo agradable, le ha pasado factura. No le queda mucha empatía. Él vive su vida para su propio beneficio. Tiene su club, algunos amigos íntimos y más admiradores, más conexiones de lo que él sabe. Es uno de los seres más poderosos de este universo y lo sabe muy bien. En general, está bastante satisfecho con lo que es su vida ...Entonces un día su vida da un giro.Algo está matando a los humanos, los humanos en este mundo no notan los elementos sobrenaturales, sin embargo, no son estúpidos.Cuando las personas aparecen muertas, se dan cuenta, hacen preguntas, pueden terminar notando cosas que no deberían.Magnus se propone averiguar qué está pasando. En sus esfuerzos, se topa con una investigación policial y con un detective serio, sospechoso y absolutamente magnífico ...HmmmTal vez hay un punto positivo en todo este asunto de la "Investigación" después de todo ...Primera parte de la historia.Esta obra no es mía, es una traducción al español.





	1. Personajes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There’s No Such Thing As Monsters…(Just Ask the Warlock, Vampire, and Werewolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899687) by [Mistymay6886](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Shadowhunters de la pareja Malec, también habrá un poco de Saphael.
> 
> Esto solo es una traducción al español.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Esta historia será cercana al mundo real de los Cazadores de Sombras, la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales serán lo que son en la serie, sin embargo, en realidad no va a tener "Cazadores de Sombras" como en la serie. La mayoría de los personajes que son cazadores de sombras en la serie serán humanos.

Antecedentes: como dije, no voy a tener "Cazadores de sombras" en esta historia. En lugar de eso, quiero usar muchos de los elementos del programa Grimm: la mayoría de los seres humanos no pueden ver los seres sobrenaturales a menos que el ser realmente QUIERA ser visto, pero hay algunos seres humanos que pueden ... en general, estos seres humanos son muy temidos, ya que tienden a ver como su misión "proteger" a los humanos de los "otros" (en este caso, "proteger a los humanos" se traduce en "matar cualquier cosa que no sea 100% humano") y, dado que los Sobrenaturales no pueden decirles a los humanos, se ponen muy nerviosos cuando se habla sobre uno en el área-

No quería usar el término "Grimm", ya que solo tomo algunos de los elementos y luego voy por mi cuenta. Decidí usar Gwir-dyst-que es "testigo verdadero" en galés como se llaman estos humanos. Creo que para la historia podría mezclar algunas de las cualidades de los cazadores de sombras, algunas de las cosas de los Grimm y probablemente también algunas otras.

(Palabras textuales de la autora explicando el mundo en que se desarrolla la historia).

Personajes:

Magnus- Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Alec- Detective principal del departamento de policía de Brooklyn.

Simon- Detective Junior, compañero de Alec.

Raphael- Vampiro, líder del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn.

Luke- Jefe del departamento de policía de Brooklyn / Alfa hombre lobo.


	2. There’s No Such Thing As Monsters

**Pov Alec**

Alec negó con la cabeza, tirando del cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba la víctima, apartándose del cuerpo y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza hacia su compañero.

"Sí, tenemos otro".

Simon suspiró, los hombros cayendo un poco.

"Maldición ... realmente esperaba que no fueras a decir eso".

Alec asintió levemente. Entendió la vacilación del joven detective. Este era el quinto cuerpo en dos semanas. Los cadáveres fueron encontrados por toda la ciudad ... lo cual, en Brooklyn, que es un lugar difícil, no exactamente desconocido, pero este tipo de casos no es normal.

Las cinco víctimas eran inquietantemente similares. Dos hombres y tres mujeres. Todos en sus últimos veinte años hasta principios de los treinta, con pelo oscuro y ojos claros, en excelente forma. Incluso se visten bastante similares, todo negro y cuero con botas de combate resistentes. Todos se encuentran en callejones, generalmente a poca distancia de un bar o club, colocados contra la pared. Para los transeúntes se ven como si solo estuvieran descansando, demasiado borrachos o algo parecido. Como si se fueran a levantar y continuar su vida en cualquier momento. No es tan raro verlo en una ciudad bulliciosa y abarrotada. La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera escatimaron una mirada.

Solo alguien que estaba borracho y estaba recibiendo un poco de aire fresco para recuperarse ...

Al menos eso es lo que parece ...

Hasta que te fijas en los símbolos. En sus brazos, cuellos, pechos ... están cubiertos de marcas extrañas, negras y rojas. Son muy inusuales. Aparentemente, son enoquianos el "lenguaje de los ángeles". A primera vista, parecen tatuajes, pero al examinarlos más de cerca, en realidad están grabados en la piel como marcas.

Nunca han visto nada igual.

Pero eso no es lo que los mató ...

Al menos ellos no piensan que era eso lo que los mató ...

Realmente no tienen idea de qué demonios lo hizo.

La médico forense está perpleja. Ella planteó que podrían haber muerto por el impacto de un golpe, sin embargo, las marcas fueron creadas, ya que eran frescas y parece que todas se hicieron al mismo tiempo, pero no hay nada que lo confirme.

Aparte de las marcas, parecen estar perfectamente bien.

Infiernos, mejor que bien.

Todos parecen estar en extraordinaria forma física. Eran un fisicoculturista, un instructor de artes marciales, un boxeador, un entrenador físico y un especialista. Ninguno de ellos debería haber sido fácil de derribar. No eran víctimas fáciles. Todos ellos sabían defenderse. Incluso el fisicoculturista se ofreció regularmente a dar clases de defensa personal.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuerpos muestra marcas defensivas. Sin magulladuras, sin rasguños, nada.

Alec suspiró de nuevo.

"Simplemente no entiendo esto ¿Por qué no hay evidencia de pelea? ¿Por qué no hay evidencia de algún tipo de lucha? Ninguno de ellos opone resistencia. No hay marcas que indiquen que estaban restringidos, ni rastros de drogas o sedantes, ni siquiera de alcohol ... nada.

¿Cómo podría alguien hacer esto sin reaccionar defendiéndose? ¿Y cómo se hacen aparentemente todas las marcas al mismo tiempo?

Simon se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

"No sé ... tal vez es un grupo haciéndolo? ¿Un culto?"

"Sí ... pero aun así, si alguien está tratando de marcarte, vas a contraatacar, incluso si no tienes una oportunidad. No solo te vas a poner allí y aguantarlo ".

"A menos que fuera voluntario", murmuró Simon, casi para sí mismo.

Alec casi se sobresaltó, alzando una ceja al detective más joven con suspicacia.

Simon arqueó su ceja hacia atrás.

"¿Qué? No es que sea la cosa más loca que ha hecho la gente, hay cosas más extrañas que las marcas ... "Solo mira en Internet si no me crees ".

Alec parpadeó un par de veces.

"Mantente alejado de mi ordenador ..."

Simon resopló, rodando los ojos ligeramente.

"¡Estaba investigando! Como si nunca te hubieras aburrido y hecho clic en algunos enlaces aleatorios, terminando en algún lugar loco ".

"Estoy cambiando mi contraseña cuando regresemos a la oficina".

Simon levantó una ceja.

"Entonces, en lugar del cumpleaños de Max, ¿será el de Izzy?"

"No", se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo a la investigación.

"De todos modos, digamos que obtuvieron las marcas voluntariamente ... así que, ¿qué los mató?"

Simon se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tal vez reaccionaron mal a lo que se utilizó para crear las marcas? Izzy dijo que parece que todos fueron hechos al mismo tiempo. Si ese es el caso, podrían haber tenido una reacción alérgica o algo parecido a lo que se utilizó para crear las marcas. Izzy no pudo decir con seguridad si fueron causadas por una verdadera marca de hierro caliente o algún tipo de producto químico, ya que tenían rastros de ambos ".

Alec hizo un gesto de asentimiento, dejando a un lado a uno de los técnicos del CSI. La escena estaba repleta, todos estaban trabajando para resolver esto, mirando el más mínimo indicio de que un caso podría estar conectado con otro y ponerse manos a la obra.

"Sí, eso se podría investigar ... si tuvieran algún indicador de una alergia. Pero supongo que si no sabemos qué se usa, no sabemos qué reacción puede causar ".

Simon tragó nerviosamente.

"Entonces, si eso es lo que es, ¿crees que estamos ante algún tipo de culto o algo así? Quiero decir, el vestuario similar, marcas aparentemente rituales en una lengua muerta ... me suena bastante acertado ", preguntó Simon, mirando algo preocupado a su compañero.

Alec suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Maldición ... realmente espero que ese no sea el caso. La gente ya se está poniendo ansiosa con esto. Si resulta ser una especie de ritual de un culto, empeorará mucho antes de que mejore.

El público ya está empezando a entrar en pánico. Las redes están siendo inundadas de información, pero ninguna correcta. Demasiados testimonios son en realidad peores que ninguno. Los sospechosos están siendo interrogados, pero nada está saliendo. La mayoría de los testimonios se reducen a un malhumorado vecino, el extraño tipo que pasea a su gato, más que unos pocos borrachos y un idiota intolerante.

Incluso tenemos algunos testimonios que dicen que hay vampiros, brujas o un demonio detrás de él y reportes de hombres lobo en el parque central ...

Realmente es una locura.

La gente ya se está poniendo ansiosa, ¿decir que ha sido un culto? Oh hombre, las llamadas locas no dejarán de llegar ".

Simon soltó una risa sin alegría, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Seriamente? ¿Vampiros, brujas, demonios y hombres lobo? ¿Esos son nuestros sospechosos? No creo que esté entrenado para eso ".

Alec se ríe, levantando la ceja.

"¿Qué, te perdiste el día en que pusieron 'los monstruos de las películas son los sospechosos' en la academia?"

Simon asintió.

"Sí, debe haber sido el mismo día que la Comic Con ... Tenía que priorizar. En el lado positivo, si resulta que el sospechoso es un tipo peculiar con una corbata de lazo y un traje de policía azul, lo tengo totalmente cubierto ".

Alec negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno es saberlo. Bueno, suponiendo que nuestro sospechoso de hecho NO sea un elemento básico de Halloween o un médico extranjero viajando en el tiempo, probablemente deberíamos echar un vistazo más de cerca a lo del culto ... "

Simon inclinó su cabeza, considerándolo seriamente.

"Sabes ... los informes podrían no ser demasiado locos después de todo ..."

Alec lo miró una vez más confundido.

"En realidad no estás sugiriendo que es algo sobrenatural lo que mata a estas personas, ¿verdad? Si es así, creo que necesitas dejar de ver los programas de ciencia ficción / fantasía ".

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no estoy diciendo eso ... No creo en esas cosas, pero nuestro sospechoso podría hacerlo. Piénsalo. Enochian es "el lenguaje de los Ángeles" ... tal vez las marcas fueron una especie de protección contra criaturas como demonios, ángeles, vampiros y demás. Si creyera en esas cosas, sería lógico pensar que querría protegerse de ellas, creer en los símbolos angelicales no parece tan descabellado si crees en las otras cosas. Es algo para mirar al menos ".

Alec suspiró, asintiendo débilmente.

"Es verdad, más "alergia a la protección angelical" suena mucho mejor que "culto de marca sobrenatural".

Simon asintió rápidamente, mirando una vez más alrededor de la escena, observando al forense comenzar a recoger el cuerpo.

"Solo espero que podamos resolver esto antes de que alguien más muera, cinco cuerpos es más que suficiente".

Alec resopla.

"Uno es más que suficiente".

Simon asiente con la cabeza, moviéndose al lado de su compañero y regresando al coche.

**Pov Magnus**

"-¡oí que encontraron a otro! Te estoy diciendo que algo raro está pasando. ¿Por qué el otro día yo ... Hola, Magnus, ¿cómo estás? ¿Lo de siempre? ", Dijo la bonita barista, girándose mientras el otro cliente se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Hola Astrid. Sí, cariño, eso sería genial. "Dijo sonriendo, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad. "Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?", Preguntó, pagando su bebida y sentándose en el mostrador para esperar.

Ella también se movió, comenzando rápidamente a hacer la orden, antes de mirarlo, metiendo un mechón de cabello color lila detrás de la oreja.

"¿No lo has oído? ¡Hay un asesino corriendo por las calles! Escuché a alguien decir que los cuerpos se drenaron de sangre o algo así ... es TAN espeluznante. ¡Tristan jura que es una especie de monstruo!

Magnus levantó una ceja.

"Ahora, cariño, eres demasiado inteligente para creer algo tan absurdo".

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

"No sé ... esto es realmente extraño. Y ya se han reportado cuatro, mi amiga Alexia trabaja en el mostrador de ingreso en la morgue y dijo que tenían otro hoy, dijo que es como una especie de ritual o algo, marcas y símbolos espeluznantes. Tommy dijo que parece cosa de un demonio o un vampiro o una especie de hechizo ".

Magnus se rió entre dientes.

"Cariño, creo que el borracho de Tommy miró Buffy cazavampiros y Supernatural muchas veces".

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento. "Bueno ... sí, eso es cierto, pero no significa que esté totalmente fuera de lugar. Es muy raro. Luego están esos informes de enormes perros corriendo en el parque y personas que escuchan aullidos ... Te estoy diciendo Magnus, algo está pasando. "Ella se sobresalta, mirando tímidamente. "Oh, uh ... no le digas a nadie lo que Lexi dijo, se supone que aún no se ha dicho al público y no quiero que la despidan", le dijo esperanzada, entregándole su bebida, sonrojándose levemente.

Él le dio a la chica una ola desdeñosa y un asentimiento tranquilizador.

"El secreto está a salvo conmigo querida. Pero estoy seguro de que hay una explicación lógica. Probablemente se reducirá a un psicópata ".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y eso es mejor?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Suena mejor que Nueva York siendo invadido por vampiros, demonios, hombres lobo y brujos al menos".

Ella asintió.

"Cierto ... Solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, conduzco a casa y siempre tengo a alguien cerrando conmigo, pero tú vas y vienes a tu club a todas horas de la noche solo. Simplemente odiaría que te pasara algo ".

Se rio entre dientes.

"Cariño, no te preocupes por mí, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco". Terminó con un guiño descarado.

Ella se echó a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo una leve ola antes de pasar al siguiente cliente de la fila.

"Oh, hey Bryce, hiciste ..."

Magnus salió de la cafetería y bajó por la bulliciosa calle, de regreso a su casa.

Hmm ... Astrid siempre fue una charlatana, pero ella nunca fue una a la que llamaría ingenua.

Ella generalmente tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Esa era la decimoquinta persona que había escuchado hablar sobre los asesinatos de hoy y la sexta que había mencionado algún tipo de vínculo con lo sobrenatural ... eso no era bueno.

Si los humanos comienzan a notar el mundo sobrenatural, algo está definitivamente mal. En general, los seres humanos de este mundo pasan totalmente por alto lo sobrenatural, un tipo de mecanismo de afrontamiento para los seres humanos normales que viven en un mundo inmerso en la magia y lo sobrenatural.

Realmente es lo mejor, él ha vivido lo suficiente, ha visto lo que sucede cuando los humanos se dan cuenta de que no son necesariamente los seres más poderosos que existen ...

Tiene la edad suficiente para recordar un momento en que la "caza de brujas" no era simplemente un eufemismo.

Aún no está en ese punto, pero si esto no se resuelve pronto, podría llegar allí.

Realmente preferiría mantenerse al margen, pero si sigue así, puede que tenga que involucrarse. Su-

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, él sonríe al instante.

Ese es el tono de Clarissa.

Se lo llevó a la oreja y contestó alegremente la llamada.

"Hola Biscuit".

"H-hey Mags ..."

Se detiene en seco, su agarre en el teléfono apretándose.

"Clarissa, ¿qué pasa, estás bien?"

Oye un débil resoplido y su voz se escucha un poco jadeante.

"Sí ... estoy bien ... pero mi tienda no lo está".

El corazón de Magnus se hunde.

"Cariño qu-"

"Mags ... alguien irrumpió y rompió todo ... todo está en ruinas. No han cogido nada, simplemente lo han destruido todo ...

¿Por qué alguien haría esto?

Miró a su alrededor, encontrando un lugar apartado, metiéndose en un callejón estrecho, comprobando que estaba despejado.

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que voy a averiguarlo. Estoy en camino, cariño, estaré allí en un momento ".

"Gracias Mags", dijo en voz baja, la línea se cortó.

Levanta la mano, haciendo unos gestos rápidos y elegantes, invocando un portal violeta brillante.

Bien ... él no suele involucrarse en cosas que no le afectan directamente, pero la tienda de Clary era todo para ella. La joven bruja invirtió todo lo que tenía en ella ...

Él no sabía quién hizo esto, podría ser una coincidencia, solo un robo al azar, idiotas adolescentes o similares. Podría ser un humano en pánico debido a las "cosas ocultas" y pensar que tuvo algo que ver con los asesinatos u otro sobrenatural, enfadado con ella por la "ostentosa" magia alrededor de los humanos ...

Él no lo sabía, no le importaba.

Respiró hondo, retirando su magia, el violeta eléctrico ya no crepitaba en sus brazos, retrocedió hasta que fue solo un leve zumbido contra su piel, que ya no se ve. La luz del portal lo atrapa, reflejándose, iluminando sus brillantes ojos dorados, las hendiduras de las pupilas estrechándose hasta casi nada en la brillante luz.

Quienquiera que haya hecho esto se va a arrepentir del día en que puso un pie en la tienda "Deseos Wiccan".

Salta a través, el portal se cierra al instante, el callejón una vez más se queda en una oscuridad casi opresiva.


	3. Wiccan Wishes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus va a ver a Clary. Alec y Simon tienen una reunión con el jefe.

**Pov Magnus**

Magnus aterrizó ágilmente fuera del portal brillante, cerrándolo con un rápido chasquido de sus dedos. Clary se le acercó al instante, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, presionando un ligero beso en su mejilla.

"Lo siento, galleta", dijo con suavidad.

"Vamos a ..."

Se detuvo, levantando la vista.

Oh...

Cuando Clary dijo que alguien había golpeado el lugar ... no esperaba esto.

Le dolía ver tanta destrucción en algo que siempre era tan hermoso.

"Wiccan Wishes" fue fácilmente uno de sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad. Todo el lugar siempre lleno de luz, color, encanto y positividad.

Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas con las hermosas obras de arte de Clary, intercaladas con atrapasueños y diversos tapices. Cristales colgaban por todas partes, atrapados en la luz, relucientes y brillantes, enviando brillantes arcoiris que revoloteaban como pequeñas hadas. Cristales de colores, tallas, estatuas y talismanes cubrían todas las superficies.

Varios carillones de viento colgaban en toda la tienda, listos para atrapar la brisa más leve de la puerta abierta.

Toda la tienda siempre tenía un aroma cálido y acogedoramente picante gracias al área de boticario, llena de hierbas frescas y secas, todas clasificadas y catalogadas, etiquetadas cuidadosamente en la escritura cuidadosa de Clary.

El corazón de la tienda era la sección de joyería, dos vitrinas de vidrio y varios soportes cubiertos con artículos hermosos y brillantes. Piedras preciosas, cristales y varios símbolos de poder de todo el mundo mezclados con metales preciosos y elementos naturales, hasta el último detalle hecho por la joven hechicera.

En muchos sentidos, Magnus sintió que la tienda era una extensión de ella, un vistazo a su corazón. Todo cálido, brillante, potente, caótico y hermoso ...

Era todo para ella.

En muchos sentidos, fue ella ...

Podrías verla en cada parte de este lugar ...

Ahora estaba casi destruido.

Todo estaba roto. Había cristales rotos por todas partes. Los cristales, la cerámica, todo estaba absolutamente destruido, como si alguien les hubiera dado con un martillo. Los frascos rotos, los contenidos esparcidos, rotos y aplastados.

Todo lo que colgaba parecía haber sido derribado, pisoteado. Había barras atravesando gran parte del lienzo y tapices en las paredes. Alguien había tomado pintura en aerosol que los cubría con feos, enfadados signos negros y viles insultos.

Magnus sintió que su poder aumentaba, el crujido familiar que viajaba por sus brazos parpadeaba y chasqueaba.

Oh ... cuando descubra quién hizo esto, iban a ...

"Umm ... M-Mags? Estás algo descontrolado. "Clary dijo, ahora de pie un poco lejos, mirándolo con preocupación.

Respiró hondo, recuperando el control, antes de volver a concentrarse en la joven hechicera, negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, cariño ... esto ... es mucho peor de lo que esperaba". Se acercó, mirándola con preocupación.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien cariño?"

Ella asintió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma.

"Sí ... no estaba aquí. Cerré cerca de las siete de ayer, tenía algunas cosas que hacer y necesitaba poner algunos de los toques finales a mi trabajo para la exhibición la próxima semana. Llegué hoy a las diez como siempre lo hago y estaba así ".

Miró a su alrededor otra vez.

"Lo ... lo siento, probablemente no debería haberte llamado. Simplemente me asusté cuando vi esto. Puedo manejarlo..."

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

"Cariño, ¡por supuesto que deberías haberme llamado! No estás lidiando con esto por tu cuenta ".

Ella suspiró.

"Mags, revisé cualquier firma mágica o sobrenatural. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto fue humano, no hay nada que puedas hacer ".

Se burló.

"Cariño, hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer", gesticuló débilmente, lanzando brillantes chispas azules violetas que bailaban por el aire.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No sin traer toda una serie de problemas sobre ti mismo. Nunca te pediría que hicieras eso."

"No lo preguntaste. Y además, he estado vivo por más tiempo que los acuerdos. Las reglas no se aplican cuando eres mayor que ellas ".

Ella resopló ligeramente, dándole una leve sonrisa, no del todo completa.

"No creo que sea así como funciona".

Se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente y con una sonrisa bastante peligrosa.

"Me gustaría ver a alguien que me diga lo contrario".

Ella rodó sus ojos.

"Te lo digo de otra manera ... Como dije, fue un error llamarte. Sólo me asusté por un minuto. Es bastante fácil de arreglar, solo fue un shock, viéndolo así, eso es todo ".

Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, su glamour cayendo, un suave brillo opalescente ondeando sobre su piel, atrapando la luz como los cristales que tanto le gustan. Ella agita sus manos, una suave luz dorada formándose, sus labios se mueven en silencio, recitando un conjuro. Ella comienza con sus manos apuntando hacia el suelo, levantándolas lentamente.

La brillante luz dorada brilla, deslizándose sobre la habitación, todo lo que toca se endereza, se reforma, vuelve a su sitio original. Lentamente, la pintura desaparece, las barras desaparecen, es casi desorientador, como una película que se reproduce en reversa.

Finalmente, toma una respiración más profunda, abriendo sus brillantes ojos verdes, mirando alrededor antes de recostarse en él, dándole una leve sonrisa.

"¿Ves?"

Asintió levemente impresionado. La chica realmente estaba dotada. Tenía apenas veinticinco años, con toda lógica, no debería ser capaz de un hechizo tan profundo durante al menos otro siglo, pero no era sorprendente.

Después de todo ella tenía un profesor fabuloso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Lamento haberle molestado. Exageré un poco. Solo subiré a las ventanas y me tomaré un poco de tiempo libre. Puedo terminar mi proyecto y luego volver a abrir la próxima semana. Estará bien ", terminó, dándole una leve sonrisa que no llegó a alcanzar sus ojos.

Él inclinó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Cariño, ¿qué no me estás diciendo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, apartándose el pelo, con los ojos un poco demasiado abiertos.

"Nada." Ella dijo, demasiado rápido.

Él levantó una ceja.

"Galleta, te conozco desde hace más de una década. Te conozco mejor que nadie ... particularmente cuando intentas ocultarme algo. Ahora que es ¿Sabes quién hizo esto?

Ella suspiró.

"No ... no estoy segura ..."

Él solo inclinó su cabeza, esperando.

"Está bien ..., tuve algunos problemas la semana pasada, pero nada como esto".

Sus ojos se ensancharon, la mirada afilada.

"¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma una vez más.

"Notas enfadadas ... alguien tiró una piedra por la ventana ... pequeñas cosas, relativamente inofensivas".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Porque sé lo protector que puedes ser y realmente no fue nada. Solo unas cuantas personas en el borde por estos asesinatos. Sé que quieres protegerme, pero no están mal, solo tienen miedo ... mira ... se apartó de él, agitando la mano, una niebla extraña, pálida, amarillenta y naranja aparece, entremezclado en lugares con un negro violáceo opacado.

Él inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Que es eso?"

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Un hechizo en el que he estado trabajando. Te permite ver emociones ... algo así como poder ver auras de personas. Muestra la firma emocional dejada en un momento dado. Este es uno en el momento del robo. El amarillo es el miedo, el pánico anaranjado, el terror al color purpúreo. Quienquiera que hizo esto, no fue motivado por el odio o la violencia ... están aterrorizados. Estos asesinatos tienen a los humanos al límite. No puedo culparlos por estar asustados y no quiero que vayas tras los humanos que simplemente no saben cómo procesar su miedo ".

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Independientemente de sus motivos, atacaron tu tienda ..."

Ella suspiró, asintiendo.

"Sí, lo hicieron ... porque están aterrorizados y atacan la única conexión con el mundo mágico / sobrenatural que realmente ven. Mags, sé que no te gusta estar al margen de esto, y si fueran otros brujos o un Fae o lo que sea que me esté atacando debido al drama mágico, eso sería una cosa ... Pero estos son humanos normales, impotentes. Están asustados porque no saben lo que está pasando. Estoy segura de que una vez que esto se resuelva, volverá todo a la normalidad. Sólo trataré de mantener la cabeza baja hasta entonces, tal vez instale un sistema de seguridad. Todo irá bien."

Él suspiró.

"Ojalá lo haga".

Ella inclinó la cabeza con preocupación.

"¿No lo crees?"

Se encogió levemente de hombros y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

"No estoy seguro. Tienes razón, los humanos están entrando en pánico por esto. Cuanto más en el borde se ponen, más fácil es para ellos vernos. Si esto no se resuelve pronto, me preocupa bastante en qué se convertirá. Si atacaron tu tienda por temor a la conexión mágica ... "suspiró. "No me gusta a lo que eso podría llevar. Los humanos están comenzando a notar las manadas, tomando nota de los aullidos ... ya no son tan rápidos como para descartarlos como un perro. ¿Qué sucede si uno de estos humanos "asustados indefensos" ve a una joven bruja, Fae o similar que no controla totalmente sus poderes? Cuanto más en el borde esten, más verán ".

Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

"E-eso ... sí, eso sería muy malo. Pero lo resolverán, ¿no? Me refiero a la investigación de Luke, si hay una conexión sobrenatural estaría en ella. He escuchado que algunos humanos lo mencionan, pero nada de ninguno de los otros que vienen a la tienda. Quiero decir, sí, no obtengo mucho de muchos brujos, excepto las apariencias sucias, pero con la mayoría de los demás, por lo general estoy bastante al tanto. Además, siempre estoy atenta a cualquier cosa en busca de magia oscura o invocación. No he tenido a nadie que compre nada por eso en meses. Además, ningún brujo va a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para atraer algo como esto en tu territorio ".

Él sonrió, inclinando su cabeza, considerándolo seriamente.

"Eso es muy cierto".

Ella asintió.

"Entonces eso significa que tiene que ser un humano ... ¿verdad? Así que lo resolverán y simplemente se olvidará ". Terminó con algo de esperanza.

Se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea esto, hay que resolverlo, más temprano que tarde. Tal vez voy a ir a algunas de las escenas, tratar de averiguar qué está pasando. Son cinco humanos, por regla general, a menos que tuviera algún tipo de afecto por una de las víctimas, o si fuera una figura particularmente empática, simplemente me mantendría al margen de algo tan pequeño. Podría hacer mucho más y hay muchos seres en esta ciudad lo suficientemente poderosos para manejarlo.

Sin embargo, esto ha durado demasiado y está atrayendo demasiada atención para mis gustos. Además, como la atención ahora se ha centrado en ti, es hora de que alguien lo detenga ". Él le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

"No te preocupes galleta. Me encargaré de esto. Si hay humanos detrás de esto, lo sabré pronto ".

Ella levantó una ceja, él puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un resoplido exagerado, levantando las manos de manera apacible.

"Lo sé, lo sé" no les hagas daño, están indefensos ", bla, bla, bla ... Solo le daré a Luke sus nombres y le dejaré que siga los procedimientos apropiados ... ", se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza, con una sonrisa aguda, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente, un destello de magia chisporroteando en su palma, serpenteando alrededor de su mano, lamiendo el aire como una llama violeta. "Y si no es un humano ... bueno, entonces ... esto podría ser mucho más divertido".

Ella resopló, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

"Diosa ... cuando haces eso siempre espero ver un rayo o escuchar un trueno ... Eres tan melodramático ".

Dio un arco dramático y floreciente, seguido de un guiño pícaro.

"Todo parte de mi encanto".

"Una parte muy pequeña ..." ella murmuró.

Él se rió entre dientes, antes de sollozar levemente, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Él se acercó, deslizando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apretando levemente.

"No te preocupes cariño. Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien ".

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa, deslizando su brazo alrededor de él también.

"Siempre lo haces."

**Pov Alec**

"-Sí, señora, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos ..." Luke levantó la vista, dejando a los dos detectives en su oficina, asintiendo levemente.

"Sí, por supuesto. Te mantendremos informada, tan pronto como recibamos algo, te lo haré saber. Bien ... gracias. "Colgó el teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Alec se estremeció ligeramente, apuntando hacia el teléfono.

"¿La oficina del alcalde de nuevo?"

Luke asintió.

"Sí. Tercera llamada hoy y ni siquiera es mediodía. La gente está perdiendo sus malditas mentes por esto. Por favor, dime que tienes buenas noticias para mí.

Alec suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Me temo que no ... es definitivamente parte del patrón, del mismo tipo físico, ropa similar, marcas de Enochian ... es otra, no hay duda".

"Maldición..."

"Eso es lo que dije." Murmuró Simon cayendo un poco contra la puerta.

Luke se inclinó hacia delante.

"¿Tenéis algo más con qué trabajar ... algún tipo de conexión?"

"No, en realidad no. Izzy está haciendo la autopsia ahora, pero su preliminar mostró exactamente lo que hicieron los demás, que básicamente no es nada. Una persona de treinta años, por lo demás, sana y con una condición física casi máxima, sin indicios de drogas, toxinas o alcohol, no muestra cómo murieron, excepto por estar cubierta de marcas extrañas y aparentemente simultáneas. Realmente no lo sabemos ... "hizo una pausa, mirando a Simon. "Bien. Hemos estado considerando que posiblemente sea algún tipo de práctica de culto ".

Luke suspiró, frotándose la sien.

"Eso ... eso realmente no va a ayudar con las llamadas ..."

Alec asintió.

"Sí, un poco pensé que... ¿aún siguen viniendo?"

"Oh si. La última dijo que era su vecina. La mujer juró que de hecho era un duende. Dice que sabe que es él porque él estuvo fuera todas las noches en que ocurrieron los asesinatos y siempre usa botas de cuero, negras y de combate ".

Simon parpadeó.

"Vaaaale, bueno, olvidando todo el asunto de 'gremlin', podría ser algo que investigar".

Luke sacudió la cabeza.

"Goblin- y no, no lo es. Él estaba fuera esas noches, él sale todas las noches, trabaja como camarero en un club, aparentemente ese es básicamente su uniforme ".

"Ah ..."

Luke asintió débilmente.

"Sí ... ¿así que vosotros pensáis que podría ser en un culto?"

Alec y Simon asienten.

"Tiene sentido. Y Simon señaló que tal vez la razón por la que no vemos marcas defensivas en las víctimas es que, por cualquier razón, las marcas se hicieron voluntariamente. Estamos teorizando que se suponía que eran un tipo de protección ".

Luke inclinó la cabeza y miró al detective más joven.

"¿Protección?"

Simon asintió rápidamente, sonrojándose levemente.

"Bueno, sí ... quiero decir, toda esta charla sobre Vampiros, hombres lobo y demás: se supone que los símbolos son" angélicos ", tal vez debían proteger a quienes los tenían de cosas que NO son humanas, ¿sabes?"

Él asintió pensativamente.

"Hmm ... la muerte por símbolos de protección ... tengo que decir, he escuchado algunas cosas bastante extrañas, pero esa es la primera vez. Bueno, bueno, no es exactamente lo ideal, pero suena mejor que muchas otras teorías. ¿Puedes mirar eso un poco más? Ve si puedes encontrar algo más relacionado con los símbolos de protección, o esta lengua enoquiana. Es una posible ventaja en todo caso ".

Simon dio un rápido y emocionado asentimiento.

"Sí, absolutamente, no hay problema, me pondré de inmediato", terminó, dándole al jefe una brillante sonrisa.

Alec asintió, sonriéndole ligeramente a su compañero antes de que se le ocurriera una idea repentina. Hizo una pausa, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Eh ..."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Luke.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que dijiste sobre el uniforme de los chicos gremlin".

"Goblin, ¿qué pasa con eso?"

"Bueno ... Bueno, una de nuestras conexiones es que su vestido es muy similar, ¿verdad?"

Luke asintió.

"Sí ... ¿qué te parece?"

Alec se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, quiero decir, no es como si estuvieran usando exactamente lo mismo, solo negro, cuero y botas de combate ... ese es prácticamente el código de vestimenta de algunos lugares por aquí. Tal vez simplemente pasan el rato en los mismos lugares. Todos fueron encontrados bastante cerca de bares y clubes. ¿Tal vez así es como se vestían para salir? Lo que significaría que podemos haber leído esto mal, tal vez eso no sea un factor después de todo. ¿Tal vez el asesino simplemente pasa el rato en el mismo tipo de bar o club?

Luke asintió.

"Entonces, si ese es el caso, tal vez la ropa no fue tan importante para elegirlos, sino una pista de dónde los eligió. Eso podría funcionar..."

Alec asintió.

"Mientras Simon está revisando los archivos, volveré a todas las escenas, veremos qué bares o clubes están cerca y que atraen a ese tipo de clientela".

Simon soltó un leve resoplido.

"Espera ¿Vas a ir a los clubes?"

Luke tosió tratando sin éxito de ocultar una risa.

Alec negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"UH no. Voy a investigar, no voy a ir los clubes ".

Simon sonrió, mirando a Luke.

"No sé ... tal vez tengamos que hacer una cosa de tipo encubierto, replantear algunos de estos lugares ... Investigar a fondo para descartar del todo. ¿Qué opinas, jefe?"

Luke se rió entre dientes, levantando una ceja.

"No lo sé, podría ser una buena idea ... ¿qué piensas, Alec?"

Alec le dio una mirada sarcástica, inexpresiva.

"Creo que tienes una mejor oportunidad de jugar un juego de alcance con los hombres lobo en Central Park que de mí desfilando por clubes".

Luke soltó una risa sorprendida y sofocante.

"Umm, sí ... bu-bueno ... en cualquier caso, parece que tienes otras vías a seguir, te dejaré volver a eso", dijo cuando contuvo la risa ...

Alec realmente no creía que fuera tan divertido, pero había conocido a Luke por siete años, siempre tuvo un extraño sentido del humor.

Sonó el teléfono, Luke suspiró , despidiéndolos, enviándoles una sonrisa un poco agradecida.

"Vamos, búscame algo para sacar a estos políticos y al público de mi espalda ..."en el escritorio su teléfono celular también comenzó a sonar.

"Pronto. Por favor ". Suspiró, alcanzando por encima de recoger el teléfono celular primero.

"Hola senador Ramsey ..."


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus va a una de las escenas del crimen para investigar y encuentra algo MUY interesante, oh, también algo de evidencia ...

**Pov Magnus**

Esto realmente no es bueno ...

Magnus agitó su muñeca, nuevamente tratando de hacer que la escena se reprodujera, pero todo lo que mostró fue una niebla roja negruzca y opaca. No importaba lo que intentara, no podía obtener una imagen clara.

Algo estaba intencionalmente bloqueando la magia ...

Pero eso no debería ser posible ...

No con él.

Intentó una vez más, intentando rotar la imagen, manipularla de tal manera que la niebla se disipara ... pero cada intento tuvo el mismo resultado.

Finalmente, resopló, agitando sus manos erráticamente a través de la imagen con frustración.

Ugh ... esperaba que esto fuera una solución fácil.

Solo un ser humano con problemas que había visto demasiados espectáculos de fantasía, un paso sobrenatural fuera de lugar, codicioso por más poder del que poseían naturalmente ...

Simple, directo, idiota.

¿Pero esto?

Esto es diferente.

Para bloquear sus poderes tiene que haber una cantidad significativa de magia en juego ...

Magia oscura.

Él puede sentirlo, casi olerlo, flotando en el aire como el tenue olor del perfume. Aquí es más fuerte que las otras escenas. Magnus no sabe si eso es porque la escena es más fresca o si el ser está ganando más poder, aunque apostaría que es una combinación de ambos.

Cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza, sintonizando con sus otros sentidos. Tratando de identificar la fuente de la magia.

Ahí está...

Él puede sentir las huellas del poder.

Es pesado, un sentimiento casi opresivo ...

Llena de miedo, ira y dolor, tan frío que casi quema ...

Es antigua, antigua magia, extrañamente familiar ...

Demoníaco.

Sus ojos se abren, jadea un poco.

Un demonio.

Oh, eso no es realmente bueno.

Un demonio pícaro es una preocupación definida.

Los demonios menores en general carecían de importancia, sus poderes eran formidables, pero en realidad nada peor que el de un Fae o un brujo. En general, convivieron bastante bien con los otros sobrenaturales durante casi cinco siglos, desde el inicio de los acuerdos.

Sólo, esto ... no se sentía bien.

Debería haber sido capaz de ver a través del hechizo. El hecho de que no pudiera significa que el demonio era mucho más poderoso que el estándar. Incluso si fueron los asesinatos que aumentaron su fuerza, él debería haber sido capaz de ver a través de él ... hay algo más en juego aquí y realmente no le gusta.

Necesita descubrir más y si no puede hacerlo con su habitual movimiento de la mano, el movimiento de la muñeca ...

Bueno ... Él solo tendría que tomar una ruta diferente.

Él toma otra respiración profunda, rodando los hombros. Cerrando los ojos, comienza a recitar un hechizo en un antiguo y olvidado idioma. Magnus siente que la chispa familiar de sus poderes se eleva, siente que se arrastra por sus brazos, lamiendo el aire como llamas, siente el crepitar de la energía que se arremolina alrededor de él.

Abre los ojos, parpadeando, comienza el hechizo. Los colores del callejón se disipan, reemplazados por varios tonos de gris. Los sonidos de la bulliciosa ciudad se desvanecen en nada más que un susurro. Parpadea una vez más, algunos puntos cambian, brillan en foco, un aura roja, brillante y eléctrica irradia de ellos.

Los rastros de la magia demoníaca.

Lentamente, Magnus escanea el callejón, observando la escena.

Sus ojos son capturados por la marca más grande, claramente donde se colocó el cuerpo. Podía ver el contorno, un aura de color rojo brillante, que brillaba como una imagen posterior tras el flash de una cámara. Acercándose más, ve que de hecho hay más.

Dentro del contorno, donde las víctimas estaban contra la pared, él puede ver marcas débiles. Mirando más de cerca sus palabras ...

Su aliento se detiene.

Iaith-wrth.

Hace siglos que no ve este lenguaje. Mucho antes de los acuerdos. Estaba casi muerto cuando él era un niño. Ni siquiera lo había visto excepto en sus lecciones e incluso entonces era solo porque su profesor tenía una afinidad por la lingüística oscura y una determinación para inculcarla en Magnus.

Esto es verdaderamente preocupante. Iaith-wrth no se ha hablado durante casi dos milenios. Es un lenguaje de los antiguos, desconocido para los humanos ... desconocido para todos, excepto para los seres más antiguos y poderosos. Las palabras tienen mucho poder. Notablemente fuerte para lanzar hechizos, pero el poder viene con un alto precio. Tienen energía muy oscura, sus poderes se vincularon directamente con el reino de Calon, el reino en el que se originaron los demonios, a lo que los humanos se refieren comúnmente como el infierno.

El mundo humano estaba protegido de Calon Tywyll, separado hace mucho tiempo. Nada de ese lado podría pasar, no sin la ayuda de alguien en este mundo para reabrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, ahora parece que puede tenerla.

Se levanta de nuevo, bajando la pared y examinando una pequeña mancha roja. Mirando a su alrededor, divisando cuatro marcas más colocadas discretamente en las tres paredes, así como una en una roca, justo en la boca del callejón ...

Magnus suspira.

La víctima nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Son runas de encantamiento. Pequeñas, apenas de una pulgada de largo, parecen poco más que un semicírculo pequeño con un punto en cada lado. Se ven completamente inocuos, solo un poco de un color diferente al de las paredes de ladrillo, casi imperceptible a menos que sepas que están allí.

En el momento en que la víctima pisó el callejón, cruzó el umbral de la primera marca, su destino quedó sellado. Habrían sido incapaces de hacer mucho más que seguir los mandatos que el ser que creó las marcas dieron.

Hmmm.

Eso es extraño...

Se mueve hacia una de las marcas en el lado izquierdo, más cerca de la boca del callejón. El aura roja es débil en ellos, mucho más clara que la del cuerpo. Se acercó, trazando ligeramente la marca con su dedo. Él puede sentir la energía demoníaca en los símbolos, pero es diferente ...

Es casi como ...

Oh...

No está trabajando solo. Hay un humano trabajando con él.

Hmmm.

Ahora por qué un h-

"¡Oye! Esta es una escena del crimen ".

Magnus salta débilmente, parpadea, menea la cabeza y borra el hechizo. Los colores del callejón y la cacofonía de los sonidos vuelven con una claridad repentina y deslumbrante, aparentemente mucho más brillante y más fuerte de lo normal.

Dios, por eso no usó este hechizo ...

Dejar de usarlo es como una resaca mezclada con una migraña ...

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? Aléjese de la pared y gírese. "Una voz profunda y autoritaria exige, demasiado fuerte.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era este tipo?

Nadie le hablaba así.

Él no obedecía órdenes.

Él es El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no un maldito genio.

"Estoy haciendo lo que sea que quiera, que seas insolente ..." Comenzó Magnus, girándose para enfrentarse a la voz airada, listo para atacarle antes de detenerse a media frase.

Guau...

"Detective Lightwood, Departamento de Policía de Brooklin. Mantenga sus manos donde pueda verlas ". El hombre ordena, mostrando rápidamente una placa.

De acuerdo ... de repente, las "órdenes" no parecen tan malas ...

Además, en el volumen normal, toda esa voz de "profunda autoridad" era sexy como el infierno ...

Lo que encajaba bastante bien con el hombre que estaba parado frente a Magnus ...

Mmm ...

Pelo negro y ligeramente desordenado que caía un poco en sus increíblemente hermosos ojos azulados.

Hmm ... él siempre ha tenido una debilidad por ese combo ...

El hombre es alto, tiene más de un metro ochenta, hombros anchos y lo que parecía un cuerpo hermoso, cubierto con un traje barato y desafortunado realmente desafortunado. Como si necesitara más incentivos para sacar a este tipo de su ropa ...

Está parado en la boca del callejón, a pocos metros de Magnus, con una mano en la cadera, cerca de su arma, mirando a Magnus con determinación.

Magnus da una sonrisa coqueta, apoyándose un poco contra la pared, deslizando los ojos descaradamente de la cara del detective hasta los pies y luego de vuelta a su cuerpo.

"Sí, señor detective", ronronea, encontrándose con su mirada con una sonrisa audaz y una ceja levantada.

Los bonitos ojos del detective se abren ligeramente por la sorpresa, un ligero sonrojo que tiñe sus mejillas antes de que pueda ajustar sus rasgos a la mirada severa de "detective" ...

"E-ejem ... ¿quién eres? ¿Tiene identificación? ", Pregunta, intentando el tono exigente de nuevo, pero falla un poco.

Magnus asiente, animándose, obteniendo una sonrisa pícara, moviéndose lentamente, levantando un poco las manos.

"Sí, lo hago ... bolsillo delantero izquierdo".

El detective resopló, gesticulando levemente.

"Bueno, sácalo".

Magnus sacudió levemente la cabeza, moviendo los dedos, sosteniendo sus manos un poco más alto.

"Pero querido, me acabas de decir que ponga mis manos donde puedas verlas. No puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Estás contradiciéndote ... ¿quizás deberías recuperarlo tú mismo?"

El detective parpadeó unas cuantas veces con incredulidad.

"¿En serio?"

Oh ... a Magnus le gustó esto ...

Él sonrió invitadoramente.

"Cariño, estoy más que dispuesto a seguir todas las ordenes que quieras darme ... pero realmente debes ser claro con lo que deseas.

El detective farfulló, las mejillas coloreándose.

"Yo-yo ... eso es ... solo saca tu identificación fuera."

Magnus hizo un puchero.

"Bueno, eso no es tan divertido".

El detective Lightwood puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es un callejón detrás de un bar, no se supone que sea divertido ".

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Podría ser si solo siguieras jugando." Gruñó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero derecho, materializando su billetera, tendiendosela al detective.

El detective Lightwood enarcó las cejas.

"¿Creo que dijiste bolsillo delantero izquierdo?"

Magnus arqueó su ceja.

"Sé lo que dije ... hubiera sido mucho más divertido a mi manera".

El detective soltó una carcajada de sorpresa, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza antes de abrir la billetera, mirando por encima de la identificación leyendo una de sus cartas del Club Pandemonium.

"¿Magnus Bane?"

"El único ... a tu disposición, cariño", ofreció con un gesto elegante, acercándose un poco más."¿Y cómo puedo llamarte?"

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo levemente.

"Solo nos quedaremos con Detective Lightwood".

Magnus resopló, rodando los ojos.

"Oh, bueno eso simplemente no va a ser, demasiado largo ... estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en algo más corto ". Hizo una pausa, inclinando la cabeza. "¿Qué tal sexy?"

El detective se sonrojó.

"No."

"¿Cosa caliente?"

"¿¡Pararás !?" sonrojándose más.

Magnus sonrió.

"No es una posibilidad, precioso. ¿Qué tal dulce?"

"Oh, por d- Es Alec, ¿está bien, feliz? "

Magnus le dio una sonrisa triunfal.

"Mucho."

Alec resopló, rodando los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Está bien, ahora que lo hemos dejado de lado, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ... esto es una escena del crimen".

Magnus inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Lo es?"

Alec levantó una ceja.

"Sí, se puede decir por la cinta amarilla de la policía. Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba aburrido, pensé que podría echar un vistazo".

Los ojos de Alec se agudizaron.

"¿Estabas aburrido, así que pensaste que simplemente pasearías bajo la cinta policial a la escena del crimen?

Él asintió levemente.

"Bueno, sí ... tengo un poco de afinidad con los crímenes y similares, he estado siguiendo las noticias ... pensé en intentarlo, ver si podía encontrar algo". Se detuvo y miró a Alec a través de sus pestañas. "Me encantaría poder echarte una mano".

"Uh eh ... ¿y encontraste algo?" Alec insistió, ignorando la insinuación, la mirada aguda enfocada.

Magnus se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente.

"Bueno ... no mucho, un par de marcas extrañas ... nada muy interesante".

Alec alzó la ceja.

"¿Marcas?"

Magnus asintió, señalando la pared donde estaba mirando cuando apareció Alec.

"Ves..."

Alec se acercó, inclinándose, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la marca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Creo que eso es sólo una imperfección en el ladrillo".

Magnus inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Una imperfección en el ladrillo que aparece cinco veces en las paredes y una vez en el suelo?"

Alec pareció sobresaltarse, mirándolo.

Magnus asintió.

"Aquí, justo allí, en el centro de la pared posterior, y justo enfrente de estos dos en la pared derecha, entonces hay uno en la roca en la parte delantera del callejón. Eso no es una coincidencia ". Magnus sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada.

Alec asiente lentamente.

"Tienes toda la razón, eso no puede ser una coincidencia ".

Se vuelve, mirando de nuevo a Magnus, lo mira una vez más sospechoso.

"Sin embargo, es muy conveniente que el propietario de un club haya tropezado con algo que apenas se nota ... Particularmente porque creemos que hay una conexión entre los asesinatos y los bares o clubes ".

Oh, mierda...

"Señor Bane, tengo algunas preguntas más. Tendré que pedirte que vengas conmigo a la ciudad ".


	5. For the Thrill of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec interroga a Magnus ...
> 
> Pobre chico, él no está tan preparado para esto ...

**Pov Alec**

"Sabes, normalmente insistiría en tomar al menos una bebida antes de dejar que un chico me lleve al asiento trasero ... Pero supongo que para una cosa bonita como tú, puedo cambiar esa regla, solo por esta vez".

Alec hace todo lo posible para mantener el gemido interno, ignorando al hombre, agarrando el volante apretado.

Hombre, este tipo simplemente no se rendiría ...

Por lo general, se tarda diez minutos hasta el recinto de la escena. Llevan más de veinte años en el coche gracias a un accidente en el que un camión que transportaba una carga de plátanos había perdido al parecer la mitad de su envío en medio de la concurrida intersección.

En serio, ¿cómo puede pasar esto?

Así que ahora está atrapado en su coche, escuchando las líneas más ridículas y estúpidas que pueda haber oído del hombre más increíblemente hermoso que jamás haya visto.

Ahora, en general, esto no sería un problema, sin precedentes en lo que respecta a sus experiencias, pero definitivamente no es un problema.

Un hombre hermoso que hace todo lo posible por su atención, prácticamente lanzándose a Alec, convirtiendo todo en una invitación, parece ser su día de suerte.

Pero hay algo en Magnus que activa todas las alarmas que tiene ... y, sinceramente, por mucho que le guste creer que el hombre más hermoso que jamás haya visto lo encuentra totalmente irresistible, no puede creérselo.

Sí...

Él no es tan ingenuo ...

Tiene que esconder algo ...

Seguro...

Quiero decir, el hombre es completamente hermoso. No hay otra manera de describirlo. Cuando se había levantado en la escena, girándose para enfrentarlo todo desafío y poderío, Alec casi se había quedado mudo.

Era alto, no tan alto como Alec, pero sin embargo era alto. Había algo en sus movimientos que era fascinante. Elegante, preciso, casi depredador. Es completamente impresionante y extrañamente emocionante, lo que lo hace sentir un poco sin aliento y mareado, nervioso ... aunque Alec no está completamente seguro de por qué.

Excepto por el hecho de que aparentemente ha encontrado pistas en la escena del último asesinato.

La figura de él es una toda una visión, ágil y delgado, con la cantidad justa de músculo, un hecho más de él que destaca su atuendo. Una delgada camisa azul medianoche en una tela obscenamente cara, increíblemente suave, apenas abotonada a medias, cuelga de él como si estuviera hecha para él, mostrando perfectamente ... bueno ... todo.

MUY ajustados jeans negros que parecen ajustarse como una segunda piel, metidos en botas de cuero que casi llegan a las rodillas y están adornados con tachas de plata afiladas con un poco de tacón.

El atuendo está rematado por una gran variedad de joyas. Alrededor de su cuello cuelgan varios collares de diferentes longitudes y estilos, unos pocos anillos brillan a la luz, y una cosa inusual como un puño plateado en su oreja, casi parece una serpiente o un dragón.

Va bien junto con todo lo demás acerca de él.

El pelo negro azabache del hombre está ingeniosamente despeinado, un estilo perfectamente imperfecto que Alec ni siquiera pudo pensar intentar. Sus ojos alcanzan la cara del hombre y ...

Oh wow...

Sí, necesita otra palabra además de hermosa ...

Esa palabra no le hace justicia ...

Sus rasgos son llamativos. Pómulos afilados, llenos, de aspecto suave y labios que distraen completamente.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos del hombre.

Son de un marrón profundo e intenso, llamativo, aún más enfatizados por el afilado y preciso maquillaje que los rodea.

El hombre es asombrosamente hermoso ...

Pero de todas las cosas que lo distraen, que son bellas y fascinantes de él, Alec vuelve a sus ojos.

El nerviosismo se intensificó, la emoción cambió ... un poco menos "wow, hermoso" y más "probablemente deberías estar corriendo".

Era extraño. El hombre ciertamente no parecía una amenaza. Quiero decir, sí, estaba en forma ... Muy en forma ... maldita sea, pero aparte del arrebato de ira cuando se dio la vuelta por primera vez, no había nada en él que causara este sentimiento de ansiedad y pánico.

Sin embargo, cada instinto que tiene le grita que tenga cuidado.

Tiene la extraña sensación de mirar a un depredador, lo que es simplemente desconcertante ... pero Alec ha estado en la aplicación de la ley el tiempo suficiente para saber que es mejor no ignorar ese sentimiento. Se estabilizó, poniendo en orden sus emociones (y hormonas), controlando sus rasgos.

"Detective Lightwood, Departamento de Policía de Brooklin. Mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas ". Ordena, sacando rápidamente su placa, destellando, antes de guardarla de nuevo en su bolsillo, sin apartar los ojos del extraño e intimidante hombre.

Los ojos del hombre brillan con algo juguetón y más que un poco desafiante, una leve sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Observa, oh, tan lentamente, viajando hacia abajo y hacia arriba, a Alec.

Él lucha contra la necesidad de cubrirse, sintiéndose casi desnudo bajo esa mirada.

"Sí, señor detective", ronronea.

Alec apenas logra mantener dentro un gemido bastante lamentable.

Oookay ... Estaba caliente como el infierno.

"E-ejem ... ¿quién eres? ¿Tienes identificación? "Apenas logra salir.

Algo parpadea en la expresión del hombre, de alguna manera hace que Alec quiera estar lo más lejos y lo más cerca posible del hombre. Él simplemente se conforma con mantener su posición.

El hombre hermoso sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza, recostándose de manera invitadora contra la pared, levantando las manos, moviendo ligeramente los dedos.

"Sí, lo hago ... bolsillo delantero izquierdo".

"Bien, sácala".

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, con una sonrisa adoptando una inclinación maliciosa que era demasiado atractiva, levantando su mano un poco más.

Oh ... él no está preparado para esto ...

"Pero querido, me acabas de decir que ponga mis manos donde puedas verlas. No puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Estás bastante confundido ... ¿quizás deberías cogerla tú mismo?

Alec parpadeó confundido ...

Está bien, está alucinando ... ¿verdad?

"¿En serio?"

El hombre hermoso se mordió el labio, sonriendo de manera invitadora, reclinándose un poco más contra la pared en lo que solo podría describirse como una postura de "ven y disfruta".

"Cariño, estoy más que dispuesto a seguir todas las órdenes que quieras darme ... pero realmente debes ser claro con lo que deseas".

Alec farfulló, completamente perdido sobre cómo proceder con esto ...

De ninguna manera en el infierno, ese tipo estaba coqueteando con él ...

En serio...

Tenía que haber algo más en juego.

Tenía que ser una estratagema, una forma de distraerlo. Admito que sería una distracción ... y más que un poco tentadora ...

Realmente tentador ...

Pero si se estaba centrando en el caso, significaría que está relacionado con él de alguna manera.

Eso tiene que ser. Es la única explicación lógica.

Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la cabeza erguida y concentrándose en el sospechoso hermoso que está coqueteándole, aparentemente dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa para participar en el caso ...

Ugh ...

A veces, Alec realmente odiaba ser tan condenadamente moral.

Pov Alec

Sí ... hay algo con este chico ...

Alec no está seguro de cuál es su actitud, pero NO es así como actúa una persona traída como sospechoso ...

Brevemente pensó que tal vez el tipo simplemente tenía algo con los policías (bueno, eso podría haber sido en parte una ilusión). Jugó con la idea de que en este momento, el chico solo estaba viendo esto como una especie de fantasía, ya que al final la realidad de ser arrestado se hundiría y se daría cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Pero eso no está sucediendo y honestamente está empezando a preocuparle.

Demonios, incluso aquellos traídos de rebote al menos parecen un poco preocupados.

Magnus está siendo interrogado sobre cinco asesinatos. Fue encontrado en la última escena del crimen, se había colado en la escena. Encontró algo que ningún detective, técnico o investigador capacitado notó ... algo que era casi invisible, que ni siquiera podrías ver a menos que estuvieras mirando desde unos pocos centímetros de distancia, e incluso entonces solo lo verías si sabías que estabas buscando eso.

No hay forma de que se haya topado con las marcas. Por lo menos tendría que saber lo que estaba buscando. Él debería estar nervioso, mostrar algún rastro de preocupación ... pero no hay nada.

Ni siquiera ha preguntado qué le va a pasar (bueno, excepto por preguntar repetidamente si podían tener una cita ... y si no, podría pedir una ... que era ... umm ... de todos modos ...)

El hombre actúa como si no le importara el mundo. Sonriendo, bromeando, riendo como si esto fuera una broma. Está coqueteando sin vergüenza, actuando como si estuvieran en un bar a la hora del cierre en lugar de en el coche de un detective en el camino a un interrogatorio. Todo lo que dice es una broma o una insinuación ...

Al principio lo encontraba algo divertido, y está bien, emocionante. Él sabe que tiene que ser un truco, nadie que se parezca a él va a coquetear con alguien normal, mucho menos con un detective aburrido, demasiado serio, que pasa demasiado tiempo en el trabajo.

Aún así era divertido, incluso si él sabía que no era real.

Tiene que estar tratando de distraer a Alec. Pensó que Magnus dejaría de coquetear una vez que se diera cuenta de que Alec no se estaba interesando, en algún momento de camino a la estación, lo cual se notaba a leguas que tardaría un rato en suceder.

En serio, ¿qué pasa con esta ciudad hoy?

Ahí estaba el maldito camión que transportaba plátanos, dos personas que se quedaron sin gasolina en medio de la carretera, una llama que escapó de un zoológico de mascotas en una fiesta de cumpleaños y un hombre borracho en un carrito de golf conduciendo por la mitad de la carretera. En esta ocasión, el habitual de diez minutos en coche ha llevado más de una hora.

Estaba seguro de que a estas alturas, Magnus habría dejado de lado el plan ... o al menos empezaría a mostrar algún indicio de nervios, pero no lo ha hecho. El hombre todavía está coqueteando, bromeando y sonriendo como si lo estuviera pasando de maravilla ...

Como si todo esto fuera divertido.

Honestamente, está empezando a poner a Alec un poco nervioso.

Nadie se comporta de esta manera cuando se los lleva para interrogarlos.

Ninguno.

Las personas que no estén acostumbradas a lidiar con esto se pondrán nerviosas y preguntarán qué va a pasar: llorarán o tratarán de argumentar su inocencia. Aquellos que están familiarizados generalmente solo dicen lo que necesitan. Algunos pueden ser agresivos. Los criminales endurecidos se callan, no dicen una palabra, excepto para pedir un abogado.

¿Pero este chico?

No hace nada de eso. Esa no es la vibra que está recibiendo de Magnus. Él no está nervioso en lo más mínimo. Está relajado y divertido. Actuando como si este fuera un pequeño juego encantador.

Es inquietante ... Alec siente que se está perdiendo algo, pero demonios si puede averiguar qué.

Realmente está empezando a preguntarse quién demonios es el tipo al que está llevando para ser interrogado.

En su cartera había visto la tarjeta de Pandemonium, presumiendo del bar como propietario. Eso explicaba el aspecto y suponía que hasta cierto punto como se comportaba.

Para alguien acostumbrado a estar en un club la mayoría de las noches, el coqueteo probablemente sería casi un reflejo. Demonios, todo lo "sexy, depredador, desafiante" podría ser solo una imagen para atraer gente... él podría atraer gente a montones...

Definitivamente sería efectivo ... si supiera que así es como se veían y actuaban los dueños de algunos de estos lugares, es posible que no hubiera sido tan rápido en rechazar la idea de ir de "encubierto" de Simon.

Pero eso tampoco parecía encajar. Alec siempre tuvo una habilidad especial para leer a las personas, ver a través de las mentiras, las caras falsas y las personalidades que las personas usaban con tanta frecuencia. Quería convencerse a sí mismo de lo que estaba haciendo Magnus, de que solo es bueno para enmascarar los nervios ... pero Alec sabía que simplemente no era el caso.

Magnus no estaba fingiendo estar relajado, él estaba ... no tenía ningún problema en ser interrogado ...

De hecho, se mostraba bastante divertido por ello.

Alec podía verlo en la forma en que se estaba animando ahora que habían aparcado en la estación. Hubo un zumbido de emoción ... una pequeña mueca divertida en sus labios, una chispa brillante en sus ojos increíblemente oscuros.

Fue muy inquietante ...

También muy caliente ... o lo sería si él no tuviera la sensación de inquietud que sentía con este hombre.

Alec suspira débilmente, saliendo del coche, tratando de prepararse mentalmente lo mejor que pudo para lo que sea que ocurra. Se acercó y abrió la puerta trasera para dejar salir a Magnus. Magnus arqueó una ceja, dándole una sonrisa descarada, prácticamente deslizándose fuera del coche, parado a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, encontrándose con sus ojos, la respiración de Alec se detuvo y se agarró a la puerta un poco más fuerte en un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

"Bueno, bueno, qué caballero." Magnus ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca. "Entonces ... ¿esta es la parte en la que me esposas?"

Oh hombre ... él no está preparado para lidiar con esto ...

Alec negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Yo-umm ... No creo que sea necesario".

Magnus se inclinó aún más cerca, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

"¿Qué pasa si pregunto de manera correcta?"

Maldita sea...

De acuerdo, Alec, calmate ... no es real, solo está tratando de distraerte ... no caigas en eso ...

Eres mejor que eso.

Alec respiró hondo, retrocedió un paso y cuadró los hombros.

"Señor Bane, no sé qué piensas que está pasando aquí, pero esto es serio. Soy un detective. Te traigo para ser interrogado en una investigación de asesinato. Esto no es un juego, por favor deja de actuar como si lo fuera ".

Vio un destello de sorpresa cruzar la expresión del hombre, tal vez un poco de otra cosa también, algo agudo y peligroso, antes de que la chispa juguetona volviera a sus ojos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

"Tsk, tsk, estás tan tenso, tan frustrado ... no es bueno para tu salud, cariño. Estaría más que feliz de ayudarte a aliviar un poco de esa tensión ... ¿si lo deseas? "

Alec suspiró, rodando los ojos.

"No estoy haciendo esto ... no tengo tiempo para estos juegos. Movámonos. "Levantó la mano, presionando ligeramente su mano contra la espalda de Magnus, instándole a comenzar a moverse hacia la estación.

La respiración de Magnus se enganchó, miró a Alec, inclinando su cabeza, levantando una ceja, la mirada seguía siendo juguetona pero había una especie de indescriptible afilado que hacía que el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Alec se pusiera de punta y sus pasos vacilaran.

"Es bueno que seas tan hermoso, detective".

Umm ... wow ... eso fue ...

Alec trató de sacudirse el enredado de sentimientos que causó el tono ... aún así, tiene la sensación de que se está sobrepasando.

Si el chico se enfada con él va a ser mucho menos cooperativo ...

Además, ese brillo en sus ojos hizo que Alec se preguntara si no debería haber sido tan rápido en descartar todo el asunto de las esposas ...

Alec negó con la cabeza débilmente.

"Mira, no quiero apresurarte. No estoy tratando de ser grosero, pero tengo que resolver un caso de asesinato. Tengo cinco personas muertas ... solo ... no tengo tiempo para jugar estos juegos. Todo lo que quiero hacer es resolver esto y asegurarme de que el público esté a salvo." Eso es todo ¿Bien?"

Magnus lo miró, con la cabeza inclinada de nuevo con curiosidad, antes de soltar un resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Dios, eres tan sincero ...", murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros levemente y una ola floreciente hacia la puerta, comenzando a moverse.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, caminando a su lado. Sentía como si hubiera esquivado una bala allí ... aunque una vez más estaba desconcertado por su reacción al hombre. Echando un vistazo, intenta de nuevo averiguar lo que se está perdiendo. No parece que deba haber algo demasiado intimidante sobre él ...

Sí, el hombre es imponente, pero eso no debería causar este tipo de ansiedad.

Y ese tono (oh wow ...). Era extraño. Suave, casi melódico. Parecía que no debería ser amenazador, pero había algo en el tono que tenía sus alarmas activadas.

También lo tenía mareado y sin aliento, y tenía la sensación de que si lo escuchaba de nuevo, sería poco más que un desastre quejumbroso ... era mucho más emocionante que el coqueteo.

En este momento solo se está enfocando en el trabajo y es un profesional y un maldito detective de treinta años, no un adolescente desesperado enloquecido por las hormonas.

¿Por qué este hombre le hace sentir que se está perdiendo algo? Es casi como si estuviera en el camino de un depredador. ¿Qué es lo que no está viendo?

¿Fue solo él?

Se inclinó hacia delante, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para el otro hombre, que le lanza una leve sonrisa y un guiño descarado, antes de volver su curiosa mirada hacia la bulliciosa habitación. Alec siente que todo se detiene repentinamente, el bullicio habitual de una estación ocupada se desvanece en un susurro silencioso. Él mira hacia arriba en confusión ...

Y ve a varios oficiales, sospechosos y personal variado mirándolos (o, más precisamente, a Magnus) con miradas que van desde sorpresa, conmoción y confusión, hasta casi aterrorizados ...

Oookay ... no es solo él.

¿Qué en el ...

Alec niega con la cabeza, alzando una ceja, mirando con curiosidad al hombre hermoso y extraño que está de pie junto a él. Magnus solo le da una sonrisa descaradamente falsa, inocente y un encogimiento de hombros bastante divertido.

"Bueno, detective, como dijo, tiene cinco asesinatos que resolver, no hay tiempo que perder". Se giró mirando a Alec, retrocediendo unos pasos, gesticulando sobre su hombro.

"Por aquí se va a las salas de interrogatorio, ¿no?", Sonrió, girando con gracia sin esperar una respuesta, abriéndose camino a través de la gente, serpenteando entre los escritorios con facilidad practicada, sonriendo, guiñando un ojo o inclinando la cabeza a algunos de esos que siguen mirando.

Mientras observaba, Magnus se acerca al escritorio donde Brock Tarben está sentado. Alec conoce a este chico, él es violento, estúpido y le gusta beber. Constantemente ruidoso, beligerante y combativo. Siempre se podría decir cuándo Brock está en la estación, generalmente lo escuchaba en el momento en que entraba en el edificio.

En este momento está sentado en la silla, algo encorvado, claramente tratando de parecer mucho más pequeño que sus dos metros y cien kilos de puro músculo. Sus ojos están en sus manos dobladas cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, silencioso como un ratón.

Cuando Magnus se desliza más allá, se acerca, sus dedos se arrastran ligeramente sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Brock ...

Él se estremece, encogiéndose aún más en la silla ...

Oh ... esto no es bueno ...

Realmente está empezando a reconsiderar su cosa de "no tener esposas" ...

Pov Magnus

"Oye, oficial Phineas, ¿puedes encontrar al detective Lewis y hacer que se una a mí en la sala de interrogatorios 3?." Alec le dijo al oficial que salía de la sala de registros, examinando un archivo.

"Claro, detective Lightwood, no p ..." El duende palideció, al ver a Magnus. Él tragó nerviosamente.

"Q-qu ..." comenzó.

Oh, esto va a ser divertido...

Magnus inclinó su cabeza, dándole una leve sonrisa.

"Querido, creo que el detective te hizo una pregunta ..."

Él asintió, demasiado rápido, dejando caer accidentalmente la carpeta, enviando los papeles dispersos por el pasillo.

"¡Oh! Uhh ... lo siento, umm ... yo ... iré a buscar a Simon ". Tartamudeó, gesticulando sobre su hombro, tratando de mirar al detective, pero mirando nerviosamente a Magnus, antes de girar y correr por el pasillo , carpeta dispersa olvidada.

Alec miró a Magnus con confusión, se encogió de hombros.

"¿Así que dijiste habitación tres?"

Alec suspiró, asintiendo, extendiendo la mano, abriendo la puerta, sosteniéndola para Magnus. Le dio al detective hermoso otra sonrisa, deslizándose, lo suficientemente cerca para rozarse contra él antes de moverse alrededor de la mesa, deslizarse en el único asiento del otro lado, cruzando las piernas, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

"Bueno ... soy todo tuyo detective ... ¿dónde te gustaría empezar?", Ronroneó.

Alec negó con la cabeza, moviéndose hacia una de las sillas en el lado opuesto de la mesa, tomando asiento. No comienza de inmediato, más bien mira a Magnus, con los ojos fijos, tratando de averiguar lo que no está viendo. Magnus le permite verlo, encontrándose con su mirada de frente.

Finalmente, solo suspira, aparentemente renunciando a lo que está buscando, la entrevista comienza en serio.

"Señor Bane ¿puedes decirme por qué te metiste a sabiendas en una escena del crimen activa?

Magnus sonrió.

"Bueno, para empezar, por favor, llámame Magnus. Las únicas personas con las que insisto en el Sr. Bane son fanfarrones insolentes y personas intolerantes ... definitivamente no eres ninguno de ellos. Y si lo recuerdas, te lo dije, me interesan las escenas de crímenes y simplemente pensé en intentarlo ... "hizo una pausa, alzando una ceja. "Parece que tengo un poco de habilidad para hacerlo, ya que encontré algo que todos habéis pasado por alto".

Alec parece comenzar a pensar que tiene algo, con los ojos afilados, inclinándose con interés hacia él ...

Mmm ... es aún más hermoso cuando cree que tiene algo ...

"Sí ... mira ... eso realmente fue un gran hallazgo. ¿Exactamente cómo lo notaste?

Magnus se rió entre dientes.

"¿Cómo se nota algo generalmente? Era diferente, me llamó la atención ... "

Alec negó con la cabeza débilmente.

"¿Pero cómo? Eran cinco marcas pequeñas en las paredes de un callejón oscuro y lúgubre, una de las cuales estaba casi oculta por el graffiti que se superponía. ¿Cómo " te tropiezas con marcas que solo puedes ver desde unos pocos centímetros de distancia?"

Ohh ... es bastante agudo ... con el hechizo no había visto el graffiti ...

"Tal vez mi visión sea un poco mejor que la tuya ... o tal vez tenga un poco de fijación por los patrones y me di cuenta".

"O tal vez lo viste porque sabías lo que estabas buscando".

"¿A qué te refieres, cariño?"

Los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron, levantando dramáticamente su mano hacia su pecho.

"¿No puedes estar pensando que tengo algo que ver con eso?"

Alec se inclinó hacia delante, todos los rastros de humor desaparecieron.

"Lo que creo es que tengo toda una estación llena de personas que reaccionaron de forma extraña solo con verte, un oficial de patrulla que se puso tan nervioso que literalmente tiró un expediente al suelo en su prisa por escapar, un hombre arrogante y violento quien usualmente pelea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos literalmente encogido por ti y muchas más cosas que simplemente no cuadran. Estas siendo interrogado por múltiples asesinatos y has estado actuando como si fuera una gran broma. No sé quién eres ... o en qué te has metido, pero sé que hay mucho más que solo el dueño de un club coqueto. No sé qué está pasando aquí, o cómo estás involucrado en esto, pero vas a comenzar a darme algunas respuestas. Ahora."

Magnus sonrió fuertemente, inclinando su cabeza, dejando que solo un poco de su poder se filtrara, como lo había hecho en el aparcamiento ...

"Generalmente no obedezco órdenes querido ..."

Un destello de algo revoloteaba sobre la expresión de Alec antes de que se sacudiera, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno ... esta es una estación de policía y eres una persona sospechosa que encontré en una escena del crimen, por lo que no tienes muchas opciones en este momento".

Magnus reprimió un leve gemido ...

En general, si alguien le hablara de esa manera, se encontraría con una sorpresa muy desagradable. Pero el infierno si toda la fachada de 'detective severo' no funcionaba totalmente con él en este momento.

Esa voz era absolutamente pecaminosa.

Era bastante difícil desarrollar su habitual pelea cuando solo podía pensar en lo bonita que sonaría esa voz sin aliento y desesperada, susurrando en su oído.

Magnus se inclinó hacia delante, arqueando la ceja.

"Mmm ... bueno, no soy nada si no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué te gustaría saber precioso?

Alec sacudió levemente la cabeza, pero hizo un gesto de desdén.

"Bien, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la escena?"

"Como dije ... estaba investigando".

Se burló.

"Está bien, está bien ... voy a creerte. ¿Por qué todos reaccionaron de forma tan extraña contigo?"

Magnus inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Lo han hecho? Hmm ... Me temo que realmente no me di cuenta ".

Alec arqueó su ceja.

"¿No notaste que la mitad de la estación te estaba mirando?"

Magnus sonrió, levantándose, apartando su pelo hacia atrás. Arrastró su mano por su cuello, jugando ociosamente con algunos de sus collares, dando un ligero y gracioso chasquido de sus dedos, mirándolo de nuevo.

"No es por presumir, pero tiendo a tener esa reacción con bastante frecuencia ... ahora apenas lo noto".

Alec soltó una carcajada aguda, inclinando levemente la cabeza, apoyando los brazos en el escritorio, inclinándose un poco.

"Estoy seguro de que sí ... pero ambos sabemos que esa no fue la reacción que tuvieron".

Magnus soltó una risita de sorpresa.

Hmm ... hermoso, valiente e inteligente ...

Agregue esa voz sexy y la sinceridad tan cautivadora y el Detective Lightwood prometía ser bastante fascinante ...

Magnus se inclinó más cerca.

"Bueno, me temo que tendré que tomar tu palabra, no estaba realmente concentrándome en ellos ..." se detuvo, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el detective, antes de volver a levantarse, encontrándose con su mirada. "Sinceramente, apenas se registraron para mí. Estaba bastante distraído, precioso ".

Alec resopló levemente, sonrojándose.

"Mira, ¿por qué no dejas de lado el acto coqueto? No voy a caer ... Estoy seguro de que por lo general funciona bien para ti, y no voy a mentir, eres muy atractivo, pero como dije, esta es una investigación de asesinato ... y francamente no soy tan ingenuo ".

¿Espera, qué?

Magnus inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?"

"Vamos ... Sé que solo estás actuando de manera coqueta e interesada para distraerme del caso ... Lo que me hace preguntarme por qué."

Magnus parpadeó un par de veces.

"Umm ... Alec, cariño, creo que estás un poco confundido. No he estado tratando de distraerte ".

Alec se burla con incredulidad.

"Uh, eh ... ¿por qué has estado actuando así?"

Magnus arqueó su ceja.

"¿Porque eres hermoso ... y esa voz profunda y autoritaria es sexy como el infierno?"

Alec negó con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes p-"

Su frase fue cortada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, un hombre joven con pelo ondulado de color castaño claro y grandes ojos marrones dorados casi salta dentro de la habitación.

"Oye Alec, ¿Phineas dijo que querías verme? Parecía realmente asustado por algo por cierto, ¿qué estás ...? El chico se fue callando al ver a Magnus, parpadeando de sorpresa.

"Woah, eres realmente hermoso ... umm ... lo siento ... hola ..." el chico fue callándose, sonrojándose levemente, haciendo un gesto ligeramente incómodo y una sonrisa increíblemente dulce.

Magnus quedó encantado al instante, riendo encantado.

"Bueno, gracias, cariño, eso es muy dulce. Debes ser el detective Simon Lewis, ¿correcto?

Sus ojos se ensancharon, él asintió.

"Sí, wow, ¿cómo lo sabías?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros juguetonamente.

"Soy psíquico."

Alec se burló, rodando los ojos.

"Está jugando contigo, Simon, parece que lo hace mucho. Este es Magnus Bane, me escuchó decirle a Phineas que te encuentre, así es como lo sabe ".

Magnus resopló, volviendo su mirada hacia él, con un puchero exagerado.

"Oh, podrías al menos dejarme divertirme un poco primero ..."

"No es" divertido ", es un interrogatorio".

Magnus se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa pícara, levantando una ceja.

"Dijiste lo mismo en el callejón detrás del club ..."

Simon estuvo a punto de tropezarse con él, sonrojándose, mirando entre los dos, enarcando una ceja a Alec, apuntando su pulgar hacia la puerta.

"Uh ... ¿de-debería irme?"

Alec negó con la cabeza, dando un suspiro molesto.

"No, Simon, no, eso es n-, yo-oh diablos, solo entra y siéntate. Lo ha estado haciendo todo el día. Coqueteará como un loco y no parará ... Intenta ignorarlo ", terminó exasperado, haciendo un gesto al joven detective para que se uniera a ellos en el escritorio.

"Oh, ahora, no hay necesidad de estar celoso, hermoso ... No voy a coquetear con él. Es adorable, pero solo tengo ojos para ti. "Magnus terminó, batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente.

Alec le disparó una mirada irritada.

Magnus sonrió.

"Mmm ... eres sexy cuando estás irritado".

"Bueno, ahora mismo debo estar malditamente cerca de ser irresistible, ¡porque me estás irritando muchísimo!" Dijo bruscamente.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaron, se mordió el labio, mirando descaradamente al detective de nuevo, haciendo un suave y agradable sonido.

"Eso es lo suficientemente cierto ... ya sabes, nunca me respondiste sobre las esposas, la búsqueda de cosas ..."

Simon se sonrojó, señalando la puerta una vez más.

"En serio, podría ir-"

"Siéntate, Simon". Alec chasqueó.

Simon se sentó rápidamente en la silla restante junto a Alec.

Magnus casi esperaba que el pobre chico se sentara en el suelo, se sobresaltó, así que ...

"Tsk, tsk, no hay necesidad de ser tan duro con el chico ... él simplemente estaba tratando de ser útil ... el tono brusco y exigente es algo fuera de lugar para ... Mmm ... si, sin embargo, quisieras usarlo en mí ... "

Alec gimió, frotándose las sienes con exasperación.

Las orejas de Simon eran de un rosa brillante.

Magnus solo sonrió.

Oh sí ... esto era bastante entretenido ...

Puede que tenga que encontrar la manera de quedarse un rato ...

"Ahora ... ¿sobre el caso?"

Alec gimió más fuerte, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, claramente luchando contra la urgencia de golpearla repetidamente.

Oh sí ... él está tan cerca de hacerlo...


	6. An Unusual Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El interrogatorio continúa ...
> 
> Simon intenta ayudar ... en realidad es algo efectivo ...
> 
> Luke también trata de ayudar ...
> 
> (Es menos efectivo)
> 
> Alec piensa que todos perdieron la cabeza.
> 
> (Es menos efectivo)
> 
> Alec piensa que todos perdieron la cabeza.

**Pov Alec**

Bueno, esto se estaba yendo de las manos ...

Él está dejando que el chico llegue a él, que es exactamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Alec incluso terminó por molestar a su compañero, frente a un sospechoso, nada menos. Generalmente es mucho más profesional, pero demonios si Magnus no sabe cómo presionar todos los botones que tiene.

El hombre es tan confuso. Hay mucho detrás de todas las distracciones bonitas y llamativas. Sí, tiene una mente magnífica, pero a estas alturas ya no se distrae con eso ... está tratando de concentrarse en los otros sentimientos que recibe del hombre.

El nerviosismo, que no tenía nada que ver con la atracción o el deseo. Las alarmas que no se han detenido desde la primera vez que puso los ojos en el hombre, parecen dispararse por la chispa en sus ojos. Esa "cosa" extraña e indescriptible de la que apenas percibe un destello, hace que su corazón se acelere y haga que su aliento se detenga, casi deteniéndolo. Es emocionante y emocionante, pero no es la emoción de la atracción, es el tipo de adrenalina que tienes cuando tu instinto de lucha o de huida se dispara ...

Cuando estás mirando hacia algo que podría terminar contigo ...

Es inquietante.

Nunca ha tenido esta sensación solo de interrogar a alguien. Y él ha tenido muchos ejemplos. Ha interrogado a criminales endurecidos, asesinos, psicópatas, toda la lista ...

Pero ninguno de ellos se sintió tan peligroso como este hombre bello, coqueto, sonriente y enjoyado que se encontraba frente a él.

Realmente no sabe qué es, pero nunca ha ignorado sus instintos, un punto que le ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.

Suspiró, volviendo a la situación en cuestión, mirando a Simon que lo miraba preocupado, con las mejillas aún teñidas de rosa. El chico debe haber visto algo en su expresión, le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y tranquilizadora a Alec antes de concentrarse en Magnus.

"Umm, así que ... Magnus, err .. Sr. Bane ..."

"Magnus está bien cariño".

Simon asintió rápidamente dándole una brillante sonrisa.

"Okay, genial ... entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros, mirando a Alec.

"Bueno ... parece que tu muy guapo compañero ha metido en su linda cabeza que estoy involucrado de alguna manera en estos asesinatos. Es bastante absurdo, para ser honesto, pero no soy nada si no soy servicial, así que vine para ayudar a arreglar todo este lío ... Y para disfrutar de la vista un poco más ". Terminó, guiñándole un ojo a Alec.

Él resopló, rodando los ojos, mirando por encima.

"Lo encontré invadiendo la última escena, se había deslizado bajo la cinta policial ".

Magnus se rió entre dientes.

"Invadir es una palabra tan fea, solo estaba investigando".

Simon se animó un poco, inclinando la cabeza.

"Oh, ¿eres un investigador?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos a ..."

"Él no lo es, es el dueño de un club que ha visto demasiadas escenas del crimen ". Alec interrumpió.

Magnus tuvo ese pequeño destello, alzando una ceja a Alec. Respiró hondo, calmando sus nervios (y pisoteando esa pequeña emoción que le deja sin aliento que parece desconcertantemente adictiva), y levantó una ceja hacia atrás.

Un destello de sorpresa se deslizó sobre su expresión, junto con una chispa brillante e interesada que iluminaba sus ojos. Hizo que el ritmo cardíaco de Alec aumentara algunos tics, enviando una emoción eléctrica a través de él.

Maldita sea, este tipo de gente era tan confusa.

Va de querer evitar esa cosa de destello a querer ver cuánto podría empujarlo en cuestión de momentos ...

"Mmm ... tú, mi querido detective, eres MUY valiente ..."

"Y tu eres MUY egoísta ... pero eso es algo irrelevante aquí ... ¿podemos mantenernos en el tema?"

Magnus soltó una risa sorprendida, inclinándose más cerca.

"Mi, mi ... tan luchador ... me gusta".

Alec sonríe sarcásticamente.

"Me alegra mucho poder entretenerte."

Magnus se rió con alegría, asintiendo rápidamente.

"Oh, definitivamente eres hermoso".

"¿Podemos permanecer en el tema?"

"Por supuesto amor, por ti, cualquier cosa". Magnus ofreció en un tono suave y sensual, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, haciendo una expresión falsa, demasiado seria. "Todo listo".

Alec resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, suspirando.

"Bien, gracias ... así que te preguntaré, una vez más, ¿por qué invadiste una escena de crimen activa?"

Magnus arqueó una ceja, inclinando levemente la cabeza, esperando.

Alec resopló.

"Mi error, ¿por qué estabas" investigando "en una escena de crimen activa?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno ... ¿dónde más se investigaría un crimen?"

Alec resopló.

"Qu-"

Fue interrumpido por la apertura de la puerta, el jefe Garroway entró en la habitación rápidamente, mirando a los tres con una preocupación apenas oculta, antes de volver a mirar a Alec, levantando una ceja.

"Alec ... ¿qué está pasando?"

Huh ... eso era extraño ...

Alec se puso alerta con el tono peculiar, mirando al hombre. Entrecerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Se-señor? Estaba investigando las escenas del crimen y ...

Luke sacudió la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿por qué él está aquí?", Interrumpió, señalando a Magnus.

Magnus sonrió, dando una juguetona ola con las mano.

"Hola Lucian, siempre es un placer verte".

"Hey Magnus" suspiró.

Alec miró a los dos confuso.

Umm ... bueno, tal vez había otra razón por la que Magnus estaba tan seguro de que nada le iba a pasar ...

"Uh ... qué es ..."

Magnus cambió su enfoque de nuevo a Alec negando con la cabeza.

"Una vez más, querido mío, no hay necesidad de estar celoso, Luke y yo hemos sido amigos durante años ... es puramente platónico, te lo aseguro ".

"No estoy celoso y eso es irrelevante para la investigación".

Las cejas de Luke suben levemente.

"¿Cómo es parte de la investigación? ¿Pensé que ibas a mirar en algunos de los clubes? ¿Alguna de las víctimas fue en Pandemonium?

Alec negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose.

"No, bueno ... no lo sé ... pero lo encontré invadiendo la última escena y..."

Luke sacudió la cabeza.

"Alec, sé a dónde vas con esto, pero te equivocas"

"Ladrar al árbol equivocado, por así decirlo." Interrumpió Magnus enarcando una ceja a Luke.

Él resopló, rodando ligeramente los ojos.

"Sí, eso ... Alec, no sé qué estaba haciendo Magnus allí, pero no está involucrado en esto".

Alec lo miró en shock.

"Pero jefe ... entró sin permiso en una escena de crimen activa, encontró algo que nadie más encontró, algo que no era fácil de encontrar".

Luke se animó, mirando a Magnus.

"¿Encontraste alguna evidencia?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Algunas marcas inusuales, nada demasiado espectacular ..."

"Las marcas que SÓLO ves a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y si sabes que las estás buscando".

Magnus sonrió, alzando una ceja.

"Cariño, no hay necesidad de estar tan nervioso ... Estoy seguro de que las habrías encontrado ... Finalmente."

Alec gritó.

"¡E-ese no es el punto! No deberías haber podido simplemente "encontrarlos" ... y un ...

"Entonces, Magnus, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la escena?" Luke interrumpió.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

"Increíble ..." murmuró.

"Estaba investigando".

"Porque es un fanático de los shows de policías y quería intentarlo". Alec casi escupió, puso los ojos en blanco, ya cansado de la mentira obvia.

Magnus sonrió, sus ojos brillando juguetonamente.

Oh mierda...

No sabía qué significaba ese aspecto, pero de ninguna manera era bueno.

"En realidad, debo admitir que no he sido del todo sincero contigo, cariño".

"No, realmente ... nunca lo habría adivinado". Alec gruñó.

Luke hizo un extraño sonido de asfixia.

"Umm, A-"

Magnus hizo un gesto de indiferencia hacia él, centrándose de nuevo en Alec, sus ojos brillando con esa "cosa" extraña y emocionante.

"Eres demasiado inteligente para que yo pueda pasar algo. Me atrapaste ... Lo admitiré. Estuve allí por una razón ... y no es porque veo demasiados shows ".

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Está bien genial, ahora estamos llegando a algún lugar ... Entonces, ¿por qué estabas allí?

Magnus sonrió.

"Estaba investigando".

Alec gimió.

"Hemos pasado por ..."

Magnus negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa aguda, traviesa, demasiado tentadora, jugando sobre sus labios, levantó la mano haciendo un gesto elegante, señalando a Alec, Luke volvió a emitir ese extraño sonido ahogado.

"Ah, lo que estaba haciendo era la verdad, pero por qué lo estaba haciendo era la mentira".

Alec resopló.

"Bien, genial ... entonces, ¿POR QUÉ estabas investigando?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Porque es mi nuevo trabajo ... Estoy empezando una Agencia de Detectives Privados ".

"En serio, ¿qué diablos?" Luke murmuró en voz baja.

Por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, Alec estuvo de acuerdo con él por completo.

**Pov Magnus**

Oh ... esto era demasiado gracioso.¡Las miradas en sus caras!

Simón miró curioso e interesado.

Alec le estaba echando una mirada de muerte.

Luke se ve como si estuviera considerando simplemente pasar de todo el asunto y salir de la habitación, fingiendo que nunca había estado allí.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Alec finalmente dijo bruscamente.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, cariño, preguntaste por la verdad, estaba MUY dispuesto a encontrarla, eso es todo. Estoy empezando una agencia de detectives privados ".

Alec se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"El infierno que lo estás haciendo. De ninguna manera eres un detective ".

Magnus arqueó una ceja, sus ojos afilados, el poder zumbando a través de él.

"Ahora, mi querido detective, no seas tan rápido para juzgar. Solo porque no parezco un detective convencional d ...

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

"No es así. "Esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con tu apariencia, y sabes que es muy bueno y hermoso, eres demasiado inteligente para creerlo".

Mmm ... Dios, estaba caliente ...

Nadie se enfrentó a él de esta manera, generalmente alguien siendo tan terco, tan asertivo con él, los ponía en su lugar al instante ...

Pero maldita sea ...

Este tipo era totalmente diferente, no estaba siendo arrogante y no era que fuera demasiado estúpido para no darse cuenta del peligro. Magnus sabía que sentía el poder que tenía, aunque los humanos no podían "ver" la magia. sus instintos les dirían que es una amenaza ...

Alec sintió la amenaza, supo lo que estaba haciendo, pero continuó sin importar ... Era imprudente, valiente y casi roza la locura...

También era caliente como el infierno y positivamente adictivo.

No podía resistirse a hostigar al lindo detective y al infierno si no aceptaba el desafío todas las veces ...

Magnus se inclinó un poco más cerca.

"Mmm ... ¿es esto así? Bien, precioso, ¿de qué se trata?

Alec se inclinó más cerca también, separándolos apenas un pie, encontrando su mirada de frente, inquebrantable.

"No tiene nada que ver con tu apariencia y todo lo que tenga que ver con lo que sea sobre ti que tenga la mitad del recinto al límite. Sea lo que sea lo que envió al oficial Phineas, corriendo por los pasillos, el miedo de los más arrogantes y ruidosos hombres con los que me he encontrado nunca: hombres con temperamento violento y que se acurrucan en una silla cuando te ven. No sé quién eres, no sé qué te gusta o de lo que eres capaz, pero sé que hay mucho más en ti que ser el dueño de un bar que busca un nuevo entretenimiento."

Una vez más, Magnus tuvo que reprimir un pequeño gemido, se movió ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de centrarse.

Este tipo era absolutamente atrayente.

Él no iba a ninguna parte.

"Mmm ... bueno, detective ... tienes derecho a tu opinión, pero esta es la respuesta que obtienes de mí. Estoy trabajando como detective privado ... Estoy investigando el caso. Esto debe resolverse, tu mismo lo dijiste, tienes cinco asesinatos que resolver y, hasta el momento, no tienes prácticamente nada que mostrar. Está perfectamente bien admitir que necesitas un poco de ayuda, cariño. ¿Tal vez deberíamos trabajar juntos? Incluso puedes liderar la investigación ...

Se inclinó más cerca, mirando a Alec a través de sus pestañas.

"Yo, por mi parte, estoy totalmente bien trabajando debajo de ti".

Alec se sonrojó, resoplando débilmente, apartando la mirada (no lo suficientemente rápido para que Magnus perdiera la chispa de deseo en sus ojos) antes de desviar su mirada hacia él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera en el infierno estamos trabajando juntos".

"A-Alec, eso es suficiente ... hasta ahora, todo lo que has probado es que está investigando el caso y que encontró una evidencia que vosotros no encontrasteis. A menos que tengas algo más sobre él, vas a tener que dejarlo ir ". Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Magnus.

"Perdón por las molestias Magnus. Gracias por su cooperación, no le daremos más problemas ".

Alec lo miró en shock.

"Pero je-"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No, Alec, ya has terminado de interrogarlo, eso es todo".

Magnus se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

"Oh, está muy bien ... no tengo ningún problema con que el lindo detective me mantenga todo el tiempo que quiera".

Alec se sonrojó.

Luke suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, despidiéndose, volviéndose hacia la puerta, saliendo sin otra palabra, tirando de la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario.

Los tres hombres restantes en la sala se sentaron por un momento en un pesado y bastante opresivo silencio.

Alec mira a Magnus, completamente perdido, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Magnus se sentó tranquilo y relajado, esperando ansiosamente su próximo movimiento. Simon mirando entre los dos, inquieto por la tensión.

Finalmente, respiró hondo, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad, mirando a Magnus.

"Entonces, ¿realmente estás empezando una agencia de detectives?"

Magnus dejó de concentrarse en Alec, girándose hacia el hombre más joven y asintiendo levemente.

"Sí ... no he pensado en un nombre todavía, todavía está en las obras, este será mi primer caso real".

Simon arqueó su ceja con interés.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Y ya has encontrado alguna evidencia?

Otra vez magnus asintió.

"Sí, algunas marcas en las paredes y en una roca en la entrada del callejón. Tengo la sensación de que si buscas en otros sitios, también los encontrarás allí ".

Alec suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eso es lo que realmente creo".

Simon dirigió su mirada a su compañero antes de volver a Magnus, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno ... sabes si encontraste la evidencia y ya estás trabajando en el caso, en realidad podría tener sentido trabajar juntos".

Alec jadeó, volviendo sus ojos hacia Simon, luciendo sorprendido y ligeramente traicionado, muy parecido a la expresión que tenía con Luke.

Simon se encogió de hombros, disculpándose.

"Lo siento, Alec, pero si encuentra algo que nosotros no, quizás pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Tenemos cinco personas muertas y no tenemos idea de quién está detrás de esto o incluso qué causó su muerte. Creemos que el perpetrador está encontrando a sus víctimas en bares y clubes. Él conocería esa escena mejor que nadie. Si él puede ayudarnos, encontrar cosas que no vemos o simplemente encontrar una manera de reducir la búsqueda ... Lo siento, pero en este punto realmente no creo que podamos darnos el lujo de rechazarlo ".

Alec negó con la cabeza, pero hizo un leve gesto para que Simon continuara, recostándose en su silla.

Simon asintió, dándole una sonrisa más comprensiva antes de volver a Magnus.

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que encontraste?"


	7. So, A Werewolf, A Warlock and A Vampire Walk into a Police Station…(Stop me if you’ve heard this one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke está harto, sabe cuándo ha llegado a su límite, pide ayuda para hacer entrar en razón al brujo loco.

**Pov Luke**

Oh hombre, esto es una locura ...

En serio, como si este mes no fuera lo suficientemente ajetreado. Cinco muertes extrañas e inexplicables en dos semanas. Todas las víctimas aparentemente en perfecto estado de salud, sin rastro de drogas, sedantes, ni siquiera alcohol (lo que realmente era extraño en sí mismo ya que se encontraban cerca de clubes y bares y estaban prácticamente vestidos para la ocasión ... en realidad era más inusual que que ninguno de ellos hubiera estado bebiendo. Nadie tiene ni idea de cómo murieron, excepto por estar prácticamente cubiertos de una extraña escritura "angelical" que se pintó en su piel, aparentemente a la vez.

Todas las víctimas eran humanas, había enviado a algunos de los Sobrenaturales en la estación para verificar si había alguna evidencia de lo que podría haber detrás, pero hasta ahora todos los que lo intentaron se han topado con una pared de ladrillos. Algo estaba ocultando las pruebas ... hasta el momento, los Sobrenaturales en el recinto no habían podido encontrar nada más que los humanos.

Era completamente desconcertante. Claramente, algo estaba matando a los humanos y obviamente es un ser sobrenatural que puede enmascarar las escenas, algo que solo alguien bastante poderoso puede hacer. Los seres humanos se están muriendo y los está volviendo nerviosos, haciéndolos más vigilantes, lo que, a su vez, está haciendo que los Sobrenaturales estén nerviosos. Si los humanos comienzan a mirar lo suficientemente fuerte, comenzarán a notar cosas que no deberían.

Cosas como Brujos, Vampiros, Hadas, Cambiaformas y similares que viven entre ellos ...

Ya está empezando, están empezando a notar a la manada, notan aullidos y se dan cuenta de que no es solo el perro del vecino. Captando vislumbres aquí y allá y no ser tan rápido para descartarlo como que ha sido un truco de la luz, imaginación hiperactiva o muy poco sueño.

Los oficiales Phineas y Wayans se fueron a hablar con Scott Caspian, el vecino sospechoso de la señora con la que había hablado más temprano. La dama no tenía razón acerca de que él era el asesino, pero era un sobrenatural. La identificación humana de seres sobrenaturales realmente era una preocupación.

El tipo no era un duende, era un dríada, aún era un problema ... y un dolor de cabeza ...

Por más de una razón ...

Además de los "humanos que comienzan a saber de los sobrenaturales", se agregó la molestia de que los druidas tienden a ser más bien vagos y, en general, utilizan la palabra "duende" como una especie de insulto ...

Si este caso no era ya un dolor de cabeza suficiente, los oficiales tuvieron que perder más de veinte minutos explicándole por qué no podía presentar algún tipo de devolución de la demanda contra ella a cambio ...

Esto se hizo aún más incómodo por el hecho de que el oficial Phineas en realidad era un duende ...

Ugh ...

Debido a que un público asustado, políticos enfadados y una amenaza inminente de una anarquía casi total no eran suficientes, ahora también tenían que lidiar con los sobrenaturales enfadados, malhumorados y demasiado sensibles que estaban enfadados por la identificación errónea por parte de los humanos en pánico.

Esa era la mayor preocupación.

Y dado que aparentemente no es lo suficientemente malo, ¡ahora tiene a su mejor detective arrastrando al maldito Gran Brujo de Brooklyn para interrogarlo!

¿Qué demonios se supone que haga con eso?

Magnus Bane es uno de los seres más respetados y temidos (mayormente temidos) en el mundo sobrenatural. No había un ser vivo o no muerto, para el caso, que quería ponerse del lado malo del hombre.

Sí, él podría ser razonable, cuando el estado de ánimo estaba a favor. No era un monstruo tiránico que usaba una excusa para vengarse de la gente por el menor paso en falso. Había conocido al hombre durante bastante tiempo. Trabajó con él cuando hubo situaciones o disputas entre los miembros de su manada y algunos de los magos. Luke incluso se reunió con él un par de veces sobre varias cosas que eran amenazas suficientemente grandes para el mundo sobrenatural como para llamar su atención. Pero siempre era discreto. Magnus era extremadamente poderoso y no perdía su tiempo en pequeños asuntos. Y seguro que no solo le "ordenas" a Magnus Bane que hiciera nada.

Honestamente, se sorprendió cuando Alec dijo que lo había encontrado en la escena del crimen. Luke no habría pensado que algo tan pequeño como cinco muertes humanas un tanto extrañas sería suficiente para captar su atención. En realidad, había considerado llamarlo, preguntándole si tenía algo de tiempo para poder examinarlo, pero había dejado de lado ese pensamiento casi de inmediato, guardándolo como último recurso.

Conocía a Magnus, había pasado bastante tiempo con él a lo largo de los años. Luke no los llamaría amigos exactamente, pero el chico en general parecía divertirse con él (principalmente al hacer tantas bromas de perros como era posible cuando estaba cerca). Parecía que a Magnus le gustaba lo suficiente como para que Luke estuviera bastante seguro de que podía pedir un pequeño favor sin tener que preocuparse por las repercusiones.

Luke sabía que Magnus era bastante razonable (la mayoría del tiempo de todos modos), eso no significaba que los otros Sobrenaturales en la estación lo supieran. Casi cada vez que había trabajado con Magnus, se había propuesto ir a verlo, sobre todo como una señal de respeto, pero también porque sabía que la llegada del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn a la estación sería un completo revuelo.

Y tenía toda la razón. Por lo general, los sobrenaturales son muy buenos para mantener la calma frente a los humanos ... pero nuevamente, por lo general, no están en la misma habitación que el brujo más poderoso que existe. La mayoría de ellos reaccionó de la misma manera que lo harían los humanos si un tigre púrpura brillante vagara por el recinto. Se congelaron, palidecieron y quedaron boquiabiertos, más que unos pocos simplemente abandonaron el recinto por completo. Brock, el hombre ruidoso y desagradable que se encuentra cada dos semanas en el recinto por violencia y estar borracho, estaba a medio paso de esconderse debajo de un escritorio.

Los humanos estaban comprensiblemente desconcertados porque todo lo que veían era al detective jefe que traía a un tipo que parecía haber venido de un club y su comportamiento, ya que estaba pavoneándose por el lugar como si no le importara el mundo.

Así que sí, eso iba a ser un poco difícil de explicar, pero luego encontrarían una manera ...

Después de que se ocupó de todo, "su mejor detective, sin saberlo, se detuvo para cuestionar a uno de los seres más poderosos en la existencia". Tan pronto como alguien le dijo lo que estaba pasando, corrió allí, esperando detenerlo antes de que Alec insultara u ofendiera al Brujo.

Aceleró un poco el ritmo cuando llegó al pasillo, ya podía sentir el poder que irradiaba desde la habitación. Casi había irrumpido, sin saber realmente lo que iba a encontrar. Esto definitivamente no era lo que había estado esperando. Luke casi se traga la lengua ante los tonos agudos, sardónicos y exigentes que Alec estaba usando con el brujo. Nunca había visto a nadie hablarle así a Magnus, dudaba que alguien lo hiciera.

No podía creer que Alec, de todas las personas, lo estuviera haciendo, tenía que sentir el peligro. Magnus estaba absolutamente lleno de poder, con los ojos destellando, el poder parpadeaba sobre sus brazos, lamiendo el aire como llamas. Luke casi había agarrado a sus dos detectives y los había sacado de la habitación a una distancia segura ... si no hubiera captado una leve nota de otra cosa bajo la magia casi abrumadora que lo hizo dudar ...

Ah...

Eso lo explica ... Magnus se sentía atraído por el detective, él estaba disfrutando de esto. El pequeño espectáculo de luz / exhibición de poder no era de rabia (gracias a Dios). Él no estaba enfadado por la firmeza de Alec, estaba emocionado por eso. Engañando al detective para que reaccione, flexionando su poder, viéndolo reaccionar, sacudirse y volver a las andadas ...

Genial, porque ¿qué podría salir mal allí?

¡Y lo tuvo claro! Había respondido por Magnus y casi le ordenó a Alec que lo dejara ir y que dejara de interrogarlo. Magnus podría haberse ido, no hay problema ...

Bueno ... quiero decir, sí, probablemente causaría algunos problemas. El detective está seguro de que es un sospechoso. Alec era terco como el infierno. Cuando llega a una idea, es como un perro con un- (Oh wow ... Magnus tendría un día de campo con eso) es tenaz, pero Alec no iría en contra de una orden directa. Además, es inteligente ... incluso si pensara que Magnus estaba tramando algo, se daría cuenta muy pronto de que no estaba detrás de los asesinatos ...

Estaría bien ...

Pero NO ... ¡Magnus tenía que ir y decir que es un maldito detective privado!

Y 'Deberíamos trabajar el caso juntos'. Había tenido que intervenir después de la pequeña sugerencia / oferta de Magnus, qué demonios, esto tenía que parar. El deseo entre el brujo y el detective era casi palpable. Incluso el pobre Simon estaba tratando de apartarse sutilmente de los dos, sonrojándose brillantemente. Luke sintió que apenas podía respirar por eso. Intentó de nuevo que Magnus se fuera, pero simplemente lo despidió y volvió a jugar con el detective, casi descartándolo.

Luke prácticamente había huido de la habitación, se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Simon allí con ellos, pero pensó que dejar que Alec y Magnus se quedaran completamente solos en la habitación ... umm ... sí ... sería malo. Además el chico era listo y generalmente un buen pacificador. Y como era humano, no estaría casi asfixiado por la maldita excitación que había en los otros dos ...

"Quizás deberíamos trabajar juntos"

Sí, claro ... eso funcionaría bien. Porque al igual que su recinto no se había vuelto ya un caos suficiente con solo una hora de visita del brujo ...

¡Tenía CUATRO oficiales y SEIS sospechosos que actualmente se escondían en la maldita sala de registros!

Él está en su límite. Es un hombre lobo alfa y el jefe del Departamento de Policía de Brooklyn. Es fuerte, sensato y racional hasta cierto punto. Pero incluso él tiene sus límites a lo que puede manejar ...

Y esto sería todo ...

Necesita a alguien que lo ayude a razonar con el brujo.

Se sienta en su escritorio, recostado en la silla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, gimiendo agravado, antes de finalmente agarrar su teléfono.

Esta no es una llamada que él quiera hacer, lo último que quiere es estar en deuda con este estúpido, arrogante, canalla. Nunca escucharía el final de esto ... además de que le gustaban las malditas bromas de perros incluso más que a Magnus.

Como si los Sobrenaturales de la estación no estuvieran lo suficientemente al borde porque el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn está aquí.

Aún así, si hubiera una persona que pudiera razonar con el brujo, sería él. Suspiró una vez más, presionando el botón con exasperación, haciendo sonar un par de timbres y finalmente oyó el clic.

"Oye, Raphael, buenos días ... entonces ... tengo una pequeña situación ..."

**Pov Raphael**

Su mejor amigo estaba loco, eso es todo.

Se despierta con una llamada del jefe Luke Garroway del Departamento de Policía de Brooklyn, prácticamente rogándole que baje y haga que Magnus deje de atormentar a su detective. Aparentemente, mientras dormía, Magnus entró en la escena de un asesinato y llamó la atención de su jefe de detectives como posible sospechoso. Magnus podría haber salido de eso con bastante facilidad, un movimiento de su muñeca y el detective ni siquiera habría recordado haberlo visto ...

Pero parece que el idiota encontró al detective atractivo y, en vez de hacerle olvidar lo de 'encontrarlo en una escena de asesinato' y simplemente encontrarse con el tipo en alguna parte donde NO pareciera increíblemente sospechoso y pedirle un café. Decidió que lo que había que hacer era lanzar cada sugerencia cursi, insinuación y una sugerencia vergonzosamente desesperada al detective que actualmente lo está interrogando como un maldito sospechoso de ASESINATO.

Y Luke incluso le había dado una salida ...

Podría haber terminado allí, debería haber terminado allí. Pero Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, uno de los seres más poderosos, su mejor amigo y el interminable dolor de cabeza de su vida eterna y la perdición ocasional de su existencia, tuvo que ir y decirle al totalmente molesto detective completamente humano que ÉL era un detective privado ...

¡Que estaba empezando una maldita agencia de detectives privados!

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con eso?

En este punto, están muy lejos de poder arreglarlo todo con el movimiento de la muñeca, la cosa del truco mental Jedi. Todo el recinto vio a este "Detective Lightwood" arrastrando a Magnus para interrogarlo. Lo vieron caminar a través de la estación y casi la mitad de la estación prácticamente perdió sus mentes debido a un tipo demasiado engreído y bastante guapo en ropa de club y demasiadas joyas.

En serio, ¿cómo solucionas eso?

¿Que demonios?

Era tan malo que Luke Garroway, el hombre lobo alfa y jefe del Departamento de Policía de Brooklyn , tuvo que llamarlo, casi pidiendo ayuda.

¿Sabes cuánto dolor de cabeza tiene que ser para que un hombre lobo Alfa le pida ayuda a un vampiro?

Raphael suspiró, rodando los ojos ...

Mejor amigo o no, no sabe por qué lo soporta ...

**30 minutos después**

Llega a la estación, sorprendido de ver que parece casi desierto. Hay unos pocos oficiales dando vueltas, pero nada como debería ser y casi todos son humanos ...

Huh ...

Eso es extraño. En el Departamento de Policía de Brooklyn en realidad más de la mitad de los trabajadores son Sobrenaturales, es muy raro ver tan pocos de ellos alrededor. Aunque él supone por lo que Luke dijo acerca de sus reacciones, es posible que simplemente se hayan escapado. Magnus tendió a hacer que los Sobrenaturales salieran corriendo.

"¿Sr-Sr. Santiago? "

Él mira a su alrededor con curiosidad, viendo a un joven oficial sentado en la recepción. Él hace un leve saludo nervioso, levantándose para encontrarse con él. El chico es delgado y un poco desgarbado, parpadeando nerviosamente con grandes ojos de ave.

Él es un Aderyn-dyn, un hombre pájaro.

"Umm, el jefe Garroway dijo que vendrías ... están justo al final del pasillo, sala de interrogatorios 3, dijo que entraras".

Raphael inclinó su cabeza, levantando una ceja. El chico tragó saliva, retrocediendo un paso, agitándose nerviosamente el cuello de su camisa.

"¿Y dónde está Luke en este momento?"

El oficial, mira la etiqueta con el nombre, el Oficial Byrd (guau ... original), se encogió de hombros y gesticuló ligeramente hacia un pasillo.

"Se fue por ahí ... Algunos de los oficiales están en la sala de observación ... umm ... Creo que está tratando de que regresen al trabajo, pero todos están un poco nerviosos ..."

Raphael se rió levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Mags está causando un poco de revuelo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza como una cabeza de los muñecos con muelle, los ojos grandes se ensancharon aún más.

"A-alguien dijo que le dijo a Alec que él es un Detective Privado, que está trabajando en el caso ... que ellos trabajarán juntos en el caso ... eso no es cierto ... C-cierto? "

Raphael suspiró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros ...

"No lo sé, acabo de despertarme, pero difícilmente sera la cosa más loca que haya hecho".

El oficial Byrd gimió débilmente.

Raphael puso los ojos en blanco.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer, si puedo lograr que recapacite".

Byrd dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, prácticamente se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla y asintió levemente. Raphael se apartó de él y se abrió paso a través del vestíbulo hacia las salas de interrogatorio.

Redujo la velocidad una vez que llegó a la sala. Ya podía sentir el poder de Magnus (ahora me pregunto por qué Luke estaba tan preocupado). Inclinando la cabeza, se concentró en la habitación, tratando de averiguar en qué se estaba metiendo.

Había tres latidos en la habitación, el de Magnus era un poco más rápido de lo habitual, pero definitivamente no era de ira ...

Ugh ...

Realmente no necesitaba saber eso sobre su mejor amigo.

Otro estaba absolutamente furioso, tenía ese tic nervioso de una descarga de adrenalina, mezclada con irritación y un poco de emoción vertiginosa.

Bueno ... Al menos que Magnus sea un completo idiota no era del todo inútil ... el tipo definitivamente se sintió atraído (sospechando de él y acercándose a su último nervio, pero, sin embargo, estaba interesado).

El último latido de corazón en la habitación era diferente. Era bastante rápido, un poco nervioso, pero tratando de mantener la calma. Parecía estar manejando la situación bastante bien, considerando las cosas.

"-Y deja de llamarte 'detective', ¡es un verdadero insulto a los detectives reales!"

Raphael arqueó su ceja.

Ese no era un tono que la gente generalmente usaba con Magnus, nunca lo había visto tolerar un tono tan exigente.

"Ahora mi querido detective, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan a la defensiva ... simplemente estaba exponiendo los hechos".

Raphael pudo escuchar la sonrisa.

"¡No es un hecho! YO-"

"Alec, no creo que lo haya dicho así. Él acaba de decir que encontró algo que nosotros no, lo cual es un poco cierto, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Fue una gran captura de Magnus y definitivamente deberíamos volver a las otras escenas y buscar más. Realmente podría ayudar. Creo que esto será bueno para todos nosotros ... quiero decir, no importa quién descubra qué, siempre y cuando averigüemos qué está pasando y lo detengamos, ¿verdad? ", La voz se detuvo con un leve y optimista tono ...

Era extrañamente entrañable.

"Tienes toda la razón cariño ..."

También escuchó un suspiro agravado que parecía estar de acuerdo.

Hmm ... este tipo en realidad era bastante bueno ... tal vez al menos tendría ayuda para convencer al brujo.

"Muy bien, genial, así que Alec, ¿las marcas se veían como la escritura Echocian?"

"¿Echocian?" Preguntó Magnus, con un ligero y divertido tono en su voz, lo cubrió bien, los humanos probablemente no lo captarían, pero él ha conocido a Magnus por más de un siglo.

"Uh ... sí, las marcas en los cuerpos, lo mencionaron en las noticias, pero no publicamos esa parte. Están en todas las víctimas. Lo investigamos y se supone que es el lenguaje de los ángeles. .. ¿Por qué, encontraste algo que decía lo contrario?

Muy perspicaz ... normalmente Mags es bastante bueno para sonsacar información.

"No, querido, fue algo bastante inesperado. Las muertes inusuales y las marcas extrañas no suelen evocar imágenes de ángeles".

Una leve risa aguda.

"Algo en lo que sí puedo estar de acuerdo contigo", dijo la voz sarcástica y profunda.

"Gracias, magnífico". Magnus ronroneó (Raphael prácticamente podía verlo batiendo en los ojos).

La sutileza nunca fue realmente el fuerte de Magnus ...

Un humph enfadado fue toda la respuesta que recibió del detective.

"Sí, también es muy raro para nosotros. Han ocurrido muchas cosas realmente extrañas y la gente está totalmente asustada por esto. La opinión pública se está volviendo loca: dicen que son monstruos, vampiros, brujas ... nosotros incluso tenemos informes de hombres lobo corriendo en Central Park-

Esto se estaba yendo de las manos. El estrés debe estar llegando a ellos.

"De todos modos, como no hay marcas defensivas ni nada, nos ha dado la idea de que tal vez se suponía que las marcas eran como protección contra cosas que no son angélicas, ¿sabes? "

Hmm ... idea interesante ...

Quizás el interés de Magnus en el caso no era solo tratar desesperadamente de ligar con un detective caliente. Si los humanos comenzaban a notar Sobrenaturales, esto definitivamente tenía que arreglarse cuanto antes. La reacción de Magnus ante el Echocian indicó que definitivamente sabía lo que era y definitivamente no era nada "angélico".

"En realidad no son tatuajes, son marcas, docenas de ellas, todas hechas simultáneamente, un ..."

Bueno, eso es interesante ...

Sí, por lo que él sabe, no existe tal cosa como "marcas de protección angelical". Piensa que se perdió esa lección en la escuela dominical ...

Bueno, algo importante estaba ocurriendo aquí ... generalmente, las lenguas muertas grabadas en carne nunca significaban nada bueno ...

Tal vez debería entrar allí y averiguar qué más está pasando ...

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, deslizándose, Magnus lo vio primero, los detectives todavía se enfocaban en él.

"Pero parece tan inusual que todas las marcas se hagan al mismo tiempo ... estábamos pensando posiblemente en un culto, quiero decir que no queríamos pensar que b- Oh hola..."

El detective más joven se gira, lo ve y le envía una leve sonrisa curiosa.

Guau...

El tipo tenía el pelo castaño ligeramente ondulado y los ojos dorados muy abiertos, increíblemente cálidos, con rasgos relativamente suaves y una sonrisa increíblemente dulce.

Él era absolutamente adorable ...

"Umm ... hola ..." Raphael ofreció, momentáneamente desconcertado, su encanto natural y delicadeza se le escaparon por completo.

Magnus arqueó una ceja, sonriendo levemente.

El detective de pelo oscuro lo estaba mirando calculadoramente, no muy seguro de qué hacer con el recién llegado, pero ya sospechaba.

El detective más joven con la linda sonrisa se volvió un poco más, frente a él, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad.

"Hola, ¿necesitabas ayuda con algo? ¿Estabas buscando a alguien?

Aww ... parecía casi preocupado ... y esa era la primera vez que había escuchado a alguien que sonaba tan sincero.

Salió de allí, sacudiéndose los nervios, dándole una ligera y encantadora sonrisa.

"Sí, lo estaba, él", dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Magnus.

"Aparentemente, no se le puede dejar sin supervisión por más de unas pocas horas. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, mis disculpas. —Se acercó más a la mesa, parpadeó entre los dos detectives, pero se detuvo en el más joven. "Espero que no haya sido demasiado problema", agregó.

Magnus resopló, rodando los ojos.

"Raph, no necesito supervisión ... estoy perfectamente bien por mi cuenta".

Se burló.

"Mags, estás en una estación de policía siendo interrogado en relación con varios asesinatos ..."

"Eso no d-"

"Sí, lo hace. Eso lo demuestra. "Basta con que dejes de hacer lo que has estado haciendo para que puedas observar que el detective quiere taparte la boca y encerrarte en el calabozo por unos días".

"Él n-"

"No, él tiene razón. Lo estoy totalmente ... "Alec interrumpe.

Magnus jadeó exageradamente.

Alec se encogió de hombros, lanzando una leve sonrisa burlona a Magnus antes de desviar su mirada hacia Raphael.

"Entonces, ¿quién eres ... además de una débil voz de razón para él?", Pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Magnus.

Detrás del cristal, Raphael escuchó un murmullo de nerviosismo, pero Magnus solo arqueó una ceja, inclinándose hacia el detective, con un poco de desafío y un gran interés en sus ojos parpadeantes de gato.

Oh, sí ... no hay forma de que él haga que Magnus deje a este tipo solo ...

Esta enganchado.

Raphael se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y dirigiendo su atención al detective.

"No iría tan lejos ... realmente sería una jornada de tiempo completo, todo el día, aunque lo intento. Raphael Santiago. ¿Y tú eres? —Preguntó, fingiendo no saberlo.

"Detective Alec Lightwood".

Raphael asintió, moviéndose, dando una curiosa sonrisa.

"¿Y tu?"

El hombre más joven parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido, un leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas, los latidos del corazón acelerándose ...

"Oh ... umm ... yo ... S-Simon Lewis ... Detective Simon Lewis. Hola Raphael, un placer conocerte ".

Raphael se adelantó, tomando su mano, agitándola.

"Es un placer conocerte también ... Detective Simon Lewis".

Simon soltó una leve risa, antes de sonrojarse, desviar la mirada, inquietándose un poco.

"Umm ... yo e-entonces ... no me importa ni nada, ya sabes ... pero umm ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Raphael saludó débilmente, señalando a Magnus.

"Bueno, escuché que estaba aquí abajo en la estación. Pensé que debía haber encontrado algo en la escena y decidió llevarlo a las personas que trabajan en el caso oficialmente, aunque no sé cómo eso se tradujo en que lo interrogaran como sospechoso ... pero ... bueno ... ES Magnus ... así que realmente hay muy poco que me sorprenda en este momento ".

Alec inclinó la cabeza, la sospecha se deslizó de nuevo en su expresión.

"¿Cómo sabías que encontró algo?"

Una vez más Raphael se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, sabía que había estado siguiendo el caso en las noticias y con el nuevo negocio era solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que empezara a investigar. A pesar de no admitirlo delante de él, en realidad es bastante agudo y tiene un poco de habilidad para encontrar cosas que otros no encuentran. Estabas revisando el caso con él cuando entré, así que entiendo que estamos trabajando en el caso contigo ".

Simon se animó, sonriendo aún más.

"¿'Nosotros'? Entonces, ¿estás trabajando en el caso también? "

Wow, en realidad podía escuchar a los oficiales en la otra habitación conteniendo el aliento.

"No te atrevas ..." Luke dijo.

Raphael se encogió levemente de hombros y asintió.

"Sí, soy su compañero en la agencia de detectives. Los dos estaremos trabajando en el caso contigo ".

Desde el otro lado del cristal escuchó un leve golpe y murmullos asustados ...

"Umm ... jefe ... escuché que están buscando oficiales en la décima sala de interrogatorio ..."

"Te odio tanto en este momento ... y sé muy bien que has oído eso, odioso no muerto, bastardo".

Raphael miró astutamente hacia el cristal, dándole una leve sonrisa y un rápido guiño a Luke en reconocimiento antes de volverse hacia Simon, inclinándose más cerca, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Así que decías que estás pensando en un culto?"

"Mi primo trabaja con la policía de Newark, creo que él puede ayudarme allí ..."

Desde detrás del cristal, Raphael escuchó un suspiro molesto que en realidad estaba mucho más cerca de un gruñido, junto con un débil sonido repetitivo que era claramente una cabeza que golpeaba ligeramente contra el vidrio.


	8. Keep Your Friends Close…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora Alec está seguro de que todos perdieron la cabeza ... especialmente su compañero ...

**Pov Alec**

"Alec, vamos ... somos un poco viejos para todo lo relacionado con el tratamiento silencioso ... y por mi parte no soy capaz de eso".

Alec lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza, gesticulando agitadamente.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas aceptado esto Simon! ¡Ni siquiera me has respaldado! "

Simon suspiró.

"Lo siento, sé que debería haber dicho algo, pero ¿qué podríamos hacer? Luke te ordenó que lo dejaras. Sé que no necesariamente te gusta el chico, pero sí encontró algo que no vimos ".

"Sí, pero ¿cómo lo encontró Simon? No viste la escena, quiero decir que literalmente solo podrías ver las marcas si estuvieras a menos de un pie de distancia e incluso entonces solo cuando las estabas buscando específicamente. Y una de ellas estaba casi totalmente enmascarada por un graffiti, por lo que era incluso más difícil de ver que el resto de ellas. De ninguna manera en el infierno él "las notó".

Se encogió de hombros.

"No sé cómo lo hizo, pero es algo que no teníamos antes".

"Si b-"

Simon gimió, levantando su mano.

"Alec, lo sé ¿vale? Lo entiendo, realmente lo hago ... pero dime, ¿honestamente crees que Magnus es nuestro asesino?

Dudó, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No ... Él podría estar absolutamente conectado a eso, pero no creo que él sea el que realmente está detrás de esto".

Simon inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Crees que tal vez él está en el culto?"

Alec soltó una risa sorprendida.

"Uh no ... tal vez lo esté liderando, pero es demasiado torpe como para ser cualquier tipo de seguidor ... después de todo," generalmente no recibe órdenes ". Alec imitó, rodando los ojos.

Simon se rió entre dientes, arqueando la ceja con sorpresa.

"¿Realmente dijo eso?"

Alec asintió.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que es una estación de policía y él es una persona sospechosa que encontré en una escena del crimen, por lo que realmente no tenía otra opción".

Simon soltó una carcajada de sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh hombre, apuesto a que amaba eso ... debe haber estado echando humo".

Alec apartó la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

"Uh ... no ... solo parecía que quisiera molestarme más. No se detenía. No paraba de coquetear conmigo. Incluso cuando era totalmente obvio que no iba a caer en su pequeño acto ". Se encogió de hombros, resoplando débilmente.

"¿Acto?"

"Sí, acto ... quiero decir, vamos, era demasiado obvio ... tenía que ser un acto. ¿Por qué si no, ese tipo estaría prácticamente tirándose a mí?

Simon arqueó su ceja.

"Uhh ... ¿porque piensa que eres sexy?"

Alec se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Correcto! De ninguna manera alguien que se parece a él va a actuar tan desesperadamente por mí ... no sin algún tipo de motivo ulterior ".

Simon sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo creo ... creo que él simplemente apesta un poco en lo de 'coqueteo sutil'. Definitivamente está interesado ti ".

"Simon n-"

"Alec, amigo. Yo estuve ahí. El tipo te estaba mirando como si quisiera devorarte. Estoy bastante seguro de que, si no hubiera estado allí, habría saltado sobre la mesa .... Un par de veces pensé que lo haría conmigo allí".

Alec escupió, sonrojándose brillantemente.

"Qu-qué ... va-vamos, no seas ridículo, todo fue solo un acto. Él solo estaba tratando de sacarme algo de encima ".

Simon arqueó una ceja, Alec se sonrojó aún más.

"¡No quise decir eso! Dios, solo déjalo, ¿vale? No importaría incluso si realmente estuviera interesado en mí ".

"Está interesado".

Alec resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"É-"

"Tu también estás interesado en él".

"¡No lo estoy!"

Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

"Cierto. Hace más de un año que somos amigos, te conozco. Eres una de las personas más sensatas, calmadas y racionales que conozco. Sí, puedes ser grosero y un poco abrupto, pero no te enfadas a propósito con un sospechoso, no le molestas a un sospechoso, siempre eres profesional ... Nunca antes te había visto actuar así en un interrogatorio ".

Alec se burló.

"Eso es porque nunca antes había tenido a un sospechoso en un interrogatorio tan desagradable".

"O uno tan caliente ..."

Alec gimió, fulminándolo con la mirada (casi cubrió el rubor).

"¡Oh, no soy un adolescente hormonado! El hecho de que al chico le moleste mucho no significa que no pueda seguir siendo profesional ... "

Simón soltó una carcajada.

"No eras tan profesional allí"

Alec dio un gruñido frustrado, gesticulando erráticamente.

"Sí, está bien, lo sé ¿vale? Lo admito, perdí la calma. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo caliente que es y todo lo que tiene que ver con Magnus." Se detuvo, incapaz de decir una palabra para abarcar verdaderamente la multitud de molestias que componían al hombre.

Simon se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, arqueando la ceja.

"Alec, amigo, estás tan colado por él ".

Los pasos de Alec vacilaron, mirando a Simon, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No lo estoy, y lo digo otra vez, el tiempo de la escuela secundaria ya ha pasado".

Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

"No importa cómo lo diga. Vosotros dos estáis totalmente interesados el uno para el otro ... y sé que suena como en la escuela secundaria, pero esa es la única manera de decirlo, así que solo tenéis que lidiar con ello ".

Alec suspiró, intentándolo una vez más.

"¡No lo estamos! ¡Es el tipo más odioso que he conocido! Y él no podía dejar de irritarme ".

Simon sonrió burlonamente.

"¡Oh vamos! El ida y vuelta, la tensión, empujándose intencionalmente solo para ver una reacción. Despierta Alec. Eso no fue un interrogatorio, fue básicamente un juego previo ".

Alec rodó los ojos.

"¡No lo era! ¿Cómo diablos has llegado a esa conclusión?

Simon le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

"Amigo, una vez más, estuve allí. Pensé que tendría que conseguir una botella con atomizador para mantenerlos separados".

Alec se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza con agitación.

"No estamos ... No es como ... Oh, infierno ... -no importa ¿vale? Incluso si me sentía atraído por él, no importa. Sí, el chico era caliente y sexy y un poco molesto. Pero hay algo en él que activa todas las alarmas que tengo. Puede que no esté detrás de este crimen, pero de ninguna manera no está metido en algo sombrío. No sé por qué Luke respondió por él, no sé por qué parecía aterrorizado por lo que encontrara cuando irrumpió en la habitación, por qué tenía tanta prisa por sacarlo de allí ... parecía que estaba cerca del pánico cuando entró. No sé por qué, cuando le llevé al recinto, policías y delincuentes, reaccionaron como si un depredador mortal entrara. No sé por qué una de las personas más arrogantes y combativa con el que he tenido el disgusto de reunirme estaba acurrucada como un ratón y en realidad se alejó de él. No tengo idea de en qué está metido este hombre o de qué es capaz, pero es mucho más que un aburrido dueño de un club que interpreta a un detective. Él está metido en algo y todos los sentidos que tengo me dicen que es una de las mayores amenazas que he encontrado. Así que sí, lo admito. Creo que el chico es sexy ... pero también creo que es la persona más peligrosa que he conocido y nada de lo que tú o Luke o alguien más me diga me va a convencer de lo contrario ".

Simon suspiró.

"Alec, soy tu compañero, siempre estoy de tu lado. Si tus instintos te dicen que algo está mal con él, te creeré. Pero no haremos ningún movimiento. Luke dijo que tenías que dejarlo ir, al menos de esta manera podemos vigilarlo. Y miralo de esta manera, encontró algo con lo que realmente no podía haber tropezado. Tal vez sí sabía que buscar ... lo que significaría que podría saber algo sobre este caso que nosotros no. Si ese es el caso, es mejor tenerlo trabajando con nosotros que contra nosotros. Tal vez él está en algo como tú dijiste, es posible que haya tropezado con algo conectado a esto. ¿Tal vez tuvo una crisis de conciencia y todo este asunto de "detectives privados" es una forma de llevar la información a las autoridades apropiadas? ¿Realmente qué mejor manera de atrapar a un criminal que con otro criminal?

Alec resopló, arqueando la ceja.

"Claro, eso es lo que estás pensando ... solo quieres coquetear con Raphael".

Simon sonrió, dando un rápido asentimiento.

"Sí, absolutamente ... pero al menos mientras hago eso, puedes seguir investigando a Magnus".

Alec arqueó su ceja.

"No vamos a tener nada".

Simon resopló, rodando los ojos, sonriéndole a su compañero. Se volvió abriendo la puerta, subiendo a su coche.

"Uh eh ... sigue diciéndote eso", gritó, cerrando rápidamente la puerta, encendiendo la radio, cortando la respuesta de Alec, riendo para sí mismo, saliendo del aparcamiento.

**Pov desconocido**

Inclinando la cabeza, observó a los dos hombres alejarse de la estación. Se deslizó de nuevo hacia el callejón, apoyándose contra la pared, frotándose la cara.

"¿Pero por qué él?"

"Es perfecto ... un valiente, leal, honorable, defensor de la humanidad. Él es fuerte y su mente es aguda ... Él será el sacrificio final perfecto ".

El hombre negó con la cabeza, mirando a la figura a su lado.

"Pero él es un policía".

"Exactamente, ha dedicado toda su vida a proteger al público ... a proteger a la humanidad. Sacrificaría su vida para proteger a los demás en un instante ... De esta manera podría proteger a toda la raza humana ".

El hombre volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Yo n-"

El otro suspiró, agarrando su hombro, girándolo, haciendo un gesto hacia la calle, a la multitud de personas dando vueltas. Por todas partes que miraba, vio más de ellos. Una mujer iridiscente con un brillo etéreo. Una criatura de piel verde y orejas de murciélago parados en los escalones del recinto, hablando con un hombre de cuernos y un tipo con rasgos de ave y ojos grandes y reflectantes, todos en uniforme. Una criatura parecida a un demonio, gris oscuro con grandes alas coriáceas envueltas en sus hombros como una capa, un tipo con colmillos de aspecto vicioso y rasgos afilados, ojos como una serpiente, una mujer con garras de aspecto mortal, ojos brillantes y colmillos afilados.

El otro se movió más cerca, apoyando su mano en el hombro del hombre, apretando suavemente, inclinándose cerca.

"Míralos, en todas partes. Monstruos escondidos a simple vista, los humanos son ajenos. Me llamaste y me pediste ayuda con lo que creías que era una anormalidad, un accidente de un millón, te mostré la verdad. Te encontré digno de la verdad. Están en todos lados. Acechando justo fuera de la vista de los humanos, están en tu gobierno, en la policía, cerca de cada posición de poder ... hay muchísimos, son una plaga ... Necesitan ser detenidos. Para proteger a la humanidad ... Esta es la única manera."

Mientras observaba a una mujer y un niño pequeño detenerse, charlando ociosamente con una extraña criatura de piel verde escamosa y colmillos de aspecto aterrador. La criatura sonrió con una boca increíblemente ancha, agachándose, hablando con el niño, alborotándole el pelo, con los dedos inclinados con garras afiladas que brillaban bajo la farola.

"Realmente, ¿qué son siete vidas en comparación con la protección de toda la raza humana?"

Se estremeció, respirando profundamente, asintiendo rápidamente.

"A-así que, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar el sexto?", Preguntó, la voz sigue preocupada.

El ser sonrió.

"Me doy cuenta de que no te gusta esto, por supuesto que no te gustaría. Eres una persona honorable. No te estaría ayudando de otra manera. Pero te prometo que estás haciendo lo correcto. El noble sacrificio de estas personas justas garantizará la seguridad de la totalidad de la raza humana, libra a tu mundo de estos monstruos ... Es la única manera, "el ser se detuvo, apretando su hombro una vez más, mirándolo, juntando los ojos con él. "Me crees... ¿verdad?"

Se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

"Bueno, por supuesto que te creo, eres un ángel".

El otro sonrió.

"Exactamente."


	9. And Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus y Raphael toman una copa.
> 
> Simon reflexiona sobre el día.

**Pov Magnus**

"Realmente no puedo dejarte solo por un minuto, ¿verdad?", Dijo Raphael alzando la ceja en cuanto salieron del portal.

Magnus resopló, chasqueando los dedos, cerrándolo.

"Oh, no fue tan ma-"

"¡No fue tan malo! Mags fuiste detenido para ser interrogado sobre múltiples asesinatos. ¡Todo el departamento de policía de Brooklyn, casi la mitad de los cuales son humanos, vio esto y vio la reacción de la otra mitad de los trabajadores cuando te arrestaron! Le dijiste a un detective jefe completamente humano, que sospecha de ti, que estabas abriendo una Agencia de Detectives Privados. Miré en su archivo, ya sabes, mientras el resto del recinto estaba en pánico y Luke intentaba evitar que la mitad del recinto huyera. El hombre es inteligente. Lleva casi una década en ese trabajo y ha sido jefe de detectives casi la mitad de ese tiempo. Es tenaz, no retrocede y no se limita a jugar limpio ... "

"Mmm ... Definitivamente lo sé. Es bastante ... emocionante ".

Raphael gimió, rodando los ojos.

"Sí, lo he notado ... a veces tener sentidos sobrenaturales alrededor de tu mejor amigo, REALMENTE es una mierda".

Magnus se echó a reír, señalando con la cabeza hacia el sofá al lado de la chimenea, chasqueando los dedos haciendo que el fuego se encendiera, con brillantes llamas de color violeta irrumpiendo antes de establecerse desvaneciéndose en los rojos y naranjas normales, un toque de violeta permanecía en los bordes.

"Lo siento, cariño ... sé que ese tipo de cosas te hacen sentir incómodo, ¿bebida?"

Raphael asintió, apareciendo un vaso en cada una de sus manos. Magnus hizo un brillante cóctel de algún tipo de un color azul eléctrico, es una copa de vino que definitivamente no era vino.

Él sonrió dando las gracias, se sentó en el sofá y se acomodó antes de encogerse de hombros y hacer una gesto descuidado con su mano libre.

"En general no está tan mal. Puedo pasarlo por alto por lo general. Pero ya sabes, eres como una familia para mí y realmente estoy perfectamente feliz de saber lo menos posible sobre lo que te pone a tope... Y lamentablemente ahora sé que los detectives están en esa lista y todas sus implicaciones ". Terminó, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza antes de tomar una trago.

Magnus se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"Más bien demasiada información, supongo ... en general, alguien como ese chico obstinado, agresivo y autoritario me molestaría muchísimo y los pondría en su lugar de inmediato ... pero ..." se calló suspirando. "Hmm ... hay algo en este detective Lightwood que realmente me afecta".

Raphael puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, entendí eso por la forma en que estabas actuando".

Magnus se rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo sé ... estaba muy por encima pero ... oh, simplemente no pude evitarlo. Es tan hermoso y toda la "voz profunda y autoritaria" es sexy como el infierno, pero había mucho más en él. Era agudo, inteligente y absolutamente determinado ... Quiero decir, intenté sacar a relucir un poco de mi poder y sé que lo percibió, pero eso no aplacó, sino que aún seguía adelante. Creo que algunas veces él me estaba provocando intencionadamente ... Nunca he tenido a nadie que haya reaccionado así. Incluso pensé que podría ser un Gwir-Dyst (humanos que ven lo sobrenatural), solo porque nunca había tenido a nadie que reaccionara así conmigo ... pero no vi odio en sus ojos, solo molestia, atracción y sospecha ... y si hubiera un Gwir-Dyst en la ciudad, y mucho más en la policía, estaríamos viendo a muchos Sobrenaturales apareciendo muertos ".

Raphael asintió.

"Como dije, él ha estado allí una década y el Departamento de Policía de Brooklyn siempre ha tenido una gran concentración de Sobrenaturales, de ninguna manera un gwir-dyst podría seguir trabajando allí tanto tiempo sin sospechar".

Magnus asintió rápidamente.

"Esa es mi conclusión también. No sé qué fue, pero fue bastante fascinante. Sabía que había una amenaza, por eso estaba tan convencido de que estaba involucrado, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera ... "se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. "Fue absolutamente adictivo".

Raphael se rió entre dientes, arqueando la ceja.

"Bueno, eso explica el espectáculo de luces y los pobres oficiales entrando en pánico y corriendo a la sala de observación".

Magnus se sobresaltó.

"¿Ellos qué?"

Él asintió, riendo entre dientes.

"Oh, sí, cuando llegué allí, el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, un puñado de humanos y un Aderyn-dyn realmente nervioso, el agente Byrd ..."

Magnus rió, Raphael asintió.

"¿Lo se, verdad? Le pregunté dónde estaba Luke y me dijo que estaba al final del pasillo tratando de que los otros oficiales volvieran a trabajar porque estaban en la sala de observación ".

Magnus soltó una risita bastante encantada, arqueando la ceja.

"Ah, eso explica el golpe después de tu pequeño anuncio ... me preguntaba qué fue eso".

Raphael se rió entre dientes, asintiendo rápidamente.

"¿Cómo se lo tomó ... ya sabes, además de golpear su cabeza contra la pared?"

"Eh, cómo lo esperarías, gruñendo, refunfuñando, diciéndome cuánto me odia ... Así que esto será divertido ".

Magnus volvió a reírse.

"¿Crees que se arrepiente de haberte llamado?"

"Oh, absolutamente ... tendré que recordar traerle un regalo cuando comencemos a trabajar en el caso, solo puedo soportar la parte justa de ladridos después de todo".

"Cariño, eres terrible ... esto va a ser bastante entretenido ... ¿no es así?"

Raphael sonrió, asintiendo rápidamente.

"Y tendrás la oportunidad de ver a tu" detective serio y autoritario "con la voz" sexy "otra vez ... con suerte de una manera que no sea físicamente dolorosa de ver".

Magnus arqueó su ceja.

"Y tendrás la oportunidad de ganarte a su adorable compañero".

Raphael se congeló momentáneamente, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

Magnus inclinó su cabeza.

"Cariño, vas a intentarlo, ¿no es así? Sé que estabas bastante interesado en él."

Raphael se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé ... quiero hacerlo, pero no me gusta todo el asunto de la conexión de una noche ... si voy a enamorar a alguien, de verdad, no solo para obtener algo de ellos o para asustarlos, es porque estoy realmente interesado en ellos. Que me gustaría salir con ellos. "Se detuvo, suspirando, tomando otra bebida.

"Él es humano, salir con un humano normal siempre es peligroso. Realmente no me gusta la idea de mentirle, pero no puedo decirle la verdad, ya sabes lo frágil que es la mente de los humanos cuando se trata de lo Sobrenatural. Además está la cosa de que soy asexual. Echa para atrás a mucha gente. Ser asexual es una de las pocas cosas honestas que realmente podría decirle sobre mí mismo ... pero la mayoría de los humanos saben más acerca de los vampiros que de los asexuales ... y muchos piensan que ambos están en el reino de la fantasía. Realmente me gusta ... pero no sé cómo podría cubrir todo sobre ser un vampiro ... y tampoco sé si tendría una oportunidad si él supiera que soy uno ... Entonces, realmente no lo sé ... me gustaría intentarlo ... pero honestamente no sé si seré lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo ". Terminó suavemente, mirando hacia abajo.

Magnus suspiró, deslizando su brazo alrededor del hombre más joven. Se apoyó en él, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Magnus, acurrucándose más cerca. Siempre hizo que Magnus se sintiera un poco especial, era la única persona que realmente vio el lado vulnerable de Raphael.

Conocía al chico por 125 de sus 148 años de vida. Lo conoció antes de que incluso se convirtiera en un vampiro ... No debería haber ocurrido ... debería haber sido capaz de protegerlo, pero se perdió algo, era arrogante y le costó la vida a Raphael.

Magnus lamentó no haber podido salvarlo en su primera vida ... pero estaba decidido a ayudar al chico a tener la mejor segunda vida posible. Lo ayudó a entrenar, lo ayudó a superar la repulsión de la alimentación, a controlar la sed de sangre, le enseño a protegerse ... incluso a veces de sí mismo.

A lo largo de las décadas, se acercaron más, llegaron a verse como la familia que no tenían, llegaron a depender uno del otro, protegerse uno al otro, amarse uno al otro.

Para la mayoría de los demás, Raphael parecía fuerte, arrogante, sarcástico. A veces despiadado y si lo empujan lo suficientemente lejos, una amenaza mortal para cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para propasarse.

Y, para ser justos, él era todo eso.

Era el líder del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn. Realmente no llegas a esa posición sin poder mantenerla.

Pero eso era solo una parte de él. Magnus vio el otro lado. Era amable (cuando nadie estaba mirando), justo, compasivo, tenía un ingenio agudo y un gran sentido del humor, más bien seco, aunque oscuro.

Él realmente era una de las mejores personas que Magnus conocía.

Magnus suspiró, tirando de él un poco más cerca, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Raphael. Raphael se relajó un poco más, esto siempre ayudaba. Era algo que habían hecho durante la mayor parte del tiempo que se conocían. Una forma de hacerle saber al vampiro que tenía a alguien en quien podía apoyarse. Al principio, había empezado como una forma de que Magnus le dijera que estaba bien, eso de ser un vampiro, asexual o cualquier otra cosa, ser algo que caía fuera de lo que se consideraba la norma, estaba bien.

Que la gente todavía se preocupara por él, lo amara, no lo rechazaría ni lo evitaría ... ya no.

"Espero que lo intentes querido, puede ser difícil, pero el chico parece más que dulce y absolutamente encantador. Puedo ver que el chico te dará nada más que apoyo y aceptación."

Raphael se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente.

"Eso espero ..." se detuvo, levantando la cabeza, mirando a Magnus con una sonrisa leve, muy real, inusualmente esperanzadora.

"Realmente me gusta él".

Magnus sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo.

"A mí también querido."

**Pov Simon**

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué día más absolutamente loco!

Comenzando el día con otro asesinato en la cadena ... no hay nuevas pruebas, solo otra pobre persona, inocente y muerta, marcada con marcas. Él había pospuesto sugerir un culto por el mayor tiempo posible, pero había tenido que mencionarlo, todo lo relacionado con esto simplemente se sentía como si lo hiciera un "culto". El vestuario similar, docenas de marcas extrañas marcadas en la piel, no hay signos claros de lo que causó la muerte. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

En lo de la escritura Echocian Magnus definitivamente tenía un punto, marcas extrañas y muertes inexplicables realmente no te hacen pensar en un "ángel".

¿Y qué tan genial fue poder conocerlos?

Aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores.

Hombre, Raphael dijo que Magnus no debería quedarse sin supervisión ...

¿Qué hay de Alec?

¡Lo deja solo por dos horas y termina llevándose al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn para interrogarlo!

¡Simplemente no haces eso!

El pobre oficial Phineas, cuando llegó a encontrarlo, parecía que había visto un fantasma, se veía aún más verde de lo normal, con los ojos brillantes de color naranja y temerosos. Básicamente, simplemente tartamudeaba el nombre de Alec y la sala de interrogatorios 3 antes de ir a la sala de descanso.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando ... especialmente cuando llegó al pasillo y sintió una ola de poder que envió una punzada por su espina dorsal.

Vaaale ... claramente Alec había hecho algo estúpido y había traído a alguien que definitivamente no debería ... eso explicaría al duende aterrorizado y las personas que podía ver ya se amontonaban en la sala de observación.

Entró y se sorprendió, casi se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio quién era. Quiero decir, no sabía cómo se veía Magnus Bane realmente, pero había oído rumores ... solo había un ser del que había oído hablar con ojos de gato dorados y el poder que provocaba de color violeta.

No había ninguna duda en su mente de que ese era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Eso definitivamente explica las respuestas de miedo que estaba viendo en muchos de los Sobrenaturales que había pasado.

No tenía idea de cómo Alec había logrado traer a uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo sobrenatural ... O no lo había hecho.

Luego de estar en la habitación durante cinco minutos, quiso tocar el vidrio de la sala de observación y pedirle a uno de ellos una botella de spray ...

Aunque eso no puede ir bien ...

Por muchas razones...

Rociar al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn con una botella de agua para evitar que salte sobre su compañero probablemente no acabaría bien para él ...

La vida de Simon estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero en realidad le gustaba como estaba.

Él los distrajo, desviando su atención de coquetear / hostigar entre sí al caso (Bueno, en su mayoría).

Todavía estaba agradecido cuando Raphael había aparecido ... increíblemente sorprendido, pero agradecido.

Una vez más por varias razones.

No podía creer que hubiera conocido al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y al Jefe del Clan de Vampiros de Brooklyn.

¡No podía esperar para decirle a Kevin lo que se estaba perdiendo por estar enfermo!

Quiero decir, sí, tendrá que ser muy cuidadoso con ellos. Eran mucho más poderosos que cualquier sobrenatural que haya conocido, pero aún así debería estar bien. Ninguno de los otros en la estación sospechaba que él era otra cosa que humano: Kevin le aseguró que no podían ver nada diferente, por lo que debería estar bien.

Estaría bien ...

Y pasaría más tiempo con Raphael ...

Raphael parecía genial, mucho mejor de lo que había escuchado (También muy guapo, oh Dios mío ... sabía que los vampiros en general tenían un poco de encanto adicional, pero ... caramba ...).

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con toda la "cosa de la agencia de detectives privados", aunque si eso significaba que tenía más oportunidades de ver / coquetear con Raphael, estaba de acuerdo con eso ...

Pero una cosa era segura.

Si esto era lo suficientemente grande como para captar la atención del jefe del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, tenía que ser bastante grande.

Estaba realmente contento de que tuvieran alguna ayuda extra ...

Tenía la sensación de que lo iban a necesitar.


End file.
